Para no decirte adiós
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall, James y Carlos se están preparando para uno de los mejores días de sus vidas pero... Logan se ha ido de Palm Woods, Logan se ha ido de sus vidas. Pero dejo algunas cartas para las personas que cambiaron su vida ¿Que les dira? "Me marche sin hacer ruido, para no decirte... adiós"
1. ¿Y Logan?

Hola.

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. He comenzado con un nuevo proyecto. Los capítulos serán algo cortos, pero espero que sean intrigantes, sin más que decirles les dejo el primer capítulo.

El nombre lo saque de una de mis canciones favoritas de La Quinta Estación, tiene el mismo nombre "Para no decirte adiós" Sin más que decirles les dejo este nuevo trabajo :D

* * *

_No me dejaste otra opción, que arrancarme la piel y aguantarme el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz, me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós_

_**¿Y Logan?**_

Era una linda mañana en Palm Woods. Deberían de ser tan solamente las 9 de la mañana. El sol estaba comenzando a salir, era un amanecer simplemente maravilloso. Todo estaba en silencio y en calma en el hotel donde habitaban las próximas estrellas de Hollywood.

En el departamento 2J también reinaba la paz. Un par de chicos morenos que compartían habitación despertaron con los leves rayos del sol que comenzaban a golpear sus rostros.

-Hola Carlitos.- dijo James con una voz de cansancio

-Hola James. Es mejor que nos levantemos, recuerda que hoy tenemos todo el día planeado para estar con los chicos.- dijo Carlos con emoción.

Ambos chicos no dijeron nada, se comenzaron a vestir rápidamente para poder desayunar y tener su nuevo día lleno de nuevas aventuras.

James se vistió con un pantalón común y corriente de pantalón de mezclilla color azul, se le veía algo desgastado, pues era el pantalón favorito del chico. Se puso una playera común de color negro y un par de tenis del mismo color, para sentirse cómodo en el transcurso del día.

Carlos, por su parte, se visto con un pantalón de color rojo, una playera de color blanco y unos tenis de color negro. También intento vestirse de una manera cómoda, ya que no se quería cansar antes de tiempo.

-Primero jugaremos en el Lobby.- dijo Carlos emocionado mientras salía de la habitación.

-Luego iremos a jugar al parque.- siguió James con emoción.

-Para luego ir a ver una película en el cine.- continuo Carlos cuando llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en una silla, uno enfrente del otro.

-Y luego regresaremos aquí a pasar un tiempo en la piscina y bronceándonos.- prosiguió James con la misma emoción.

-Para luego ir a cenar a un restaurante.- finalizo Carlos con emoción.

-Pero primero tienen que desayunar.- dijo la señora Knight mientras les servía en un plato su desayuno.

* * *

_**En otra habitación del 2J**_

Kendall estaba recostado en su cama, ya estaba despierto pero se reusaba a abrir los ojos. No quería comenzar el día, simplemente adoraba su cama pero le causaba una gran emoción el hecho de que ya había planeado el día con James, Carlos y Logan.

Eso simplemente lo ponía de un muy buen humor y en su mente una voz le indicaba que ya tenía que levantarse para iniciar con ese día que seguramente sería de lo más fenomenal, pero su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a cumplir las órdenes de levantarse.

Finalmente y al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró para saludar a su mejor amigo Logan.

-Hola Logie…-dijo el rubio, pero se detuvo en seco con el saludo al ver que la cama estaba vacía y que ya estaban acomodada.

"Tal vez Logan ya está desayunando" se dijo Kendall y se comenzó a vestir.

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla era de color gris. A diferencia de los otros dos chicos, el rubio se puso una camisa de color guinda y un tenis de color negro. Camino hacia la puerta y salió directamente al comedor.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- dijo alegremente Kendall mientras se sentaba.

-Bien.- contestaron Carlos y James quienes estaban compitiendo por terminar de comer más rápido.

-Se pueden enfermar.- regaño la señora Knight a los morenos.- Hola cariño, yo estoy bien.-dijo Jennifer a su hijo mientras le servía de desayunar en un plato.

-¿Y Logan?-pregunto Kendall mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Pensamos que seguía contigo.-dijo Carlos que se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-¿Tu sabes algo, Mamá?- dijo Kendall, que no quería comenzar a ponerse paranoico tan rápidamente.

-No, la última vez que vi a Logan fue cuando tú y él entraron en la habitación.- dijo Jennifer ahora con una expresión de preocupación.

Kendall dejo su plato a medio comer, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y salió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Logan.

Tal vez en el lugar habría alguna señal de donde estaba el chico.

Kendall entro en la oscura habitación, encendió la luz y miro con detenimiento la cama del pálido. Camino rápidamente al notar un montón de hojas, al parecer eran sobres y una única hoja doblada en dos.

El rubio salió de la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Jennifer.

-No lo sé, pero necesito que traigan a Katie, Jo, Camille y a Lucy.- dijo Kendall.

Nadie pregunto nada, solamente salieron corriendo a buscar a las chicas.

* * *

_**10 minutos después.**_

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Camille algo sorprendida y preocupada. Todos estaban en la sala de estar del 2J.

-No lo sé, pero necesito leer esto en voz alta, es de Logan.- dijo Kendall. Todos pusieron su atención en el rubio.

_Para Kendall…_

_James, Carlos, Camille, Katie, la señora Knight, Camille, Jo y Lucy._

Eso decía la hoja doblada en dos y Kendall lo leyó en voz alta. Luego desdoblo la hoja y se dispuso a leer de igual manera el contenido.

_¿Cómo están chicos?_

_Espero que bien. Creo que se preguntaran en estos momentos ¿Dónde_ está_ Logan?_

_Creo que ya no lo sabrán. Entonces es momento de la verdad. Me he ido de Palm Woods y de sus vidas._

_Ya no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie, creo que será mejor así. _

_Tal vez pensaran en estos momentos "Es un cobarde" pero en realidad ya no puedo soportar estar con esta vida y de esta manera._

_He decidido no cometer la estupidez de suicidarme ¿Qué gano con hacerlo?_

_Por eso intentare comenzar una nueva vida en algún nuevo lugar, donde nadie me conozca y sea menos duro aceptar mi realidad._

_No quise despedirme de ustedes, porque me lo impedirían o no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar esta vida de la que estoy algo fastidiado._

_No quiero que se desanimen por mí, solamente quiero que me recuerden como aquel chico nerd que era extraño y algo alegre._

_Para despedirme de ustedes, les deje una serie de cartas que describen lo importante que han sido, son y serán para mí._

_Se podría decir que están organizadas por importancia, todos han sido importantes para mí, pero algunos han marcado más mi vida que otros._

_Es por eso que quiero empezar contigo…_

_Lucy._

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? ¿Cuál fue la razón de que Logan se hay ido? ¿Qué le dirá a Lucy?

Espero actualizar pronto, pero nada es seguro.

Si no quieren que un chico que se llama David les diga adiós por medio de este fic, dejen sus reviews XD

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. Para Lucy

Hola a todos.

Este es el segundo capítulo del fic, creo que esta exageradamente corto, pero con el tiempo los capítulos irán aumentando en letras XD

Espero que disfruten aunque este cortito :D

* * *

_**Para Lucy.**_

Todos estaban en silencio en el 2J.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a buscarlo?- dijo Carlos algo desesperado.

-La carta lo dice muy claro, además seguramente ya tiene mucho tiempo de que partió de aquí, tal vez ya está hasta en otro estado.- dijo James pesimista.

-James tiene razón Litos, será mejor que terminemos de leer.- dijo Kendall y todos en la habitación asintieron con la cabeza.

_Esto es para ti._

_Lucy._

Empezó a leer Kendall de nuevo, estaba de pie frente a todos y de igual manera que hace algunos minutos todos le prestaban atención.

_No quiero que pienses que fuiste la menos importante en mi vida, pero si la última persona importante que entro en ella._

_Kendall, sé que tú eres el que está leyendo._

El rubio se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero siguió leyendo.

_Kendall si no estás leyendo esto, lo siento mucho. El punto es que quiero que quien este leyendo le pase su carta a Lucy para que la lea en voz alta._

_Es así como quiero la carta que tenga su nombre la lean en voz alta para que todos puedan escuchar mi despedida._

Kendall doblo de nuevo la hoja.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto Lucy mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es todo.- reafirmo el rubio y tomo del tomo de cartas la que tenía el nombre de Lucy con tinta negra y letra cursiva que era la del pequeño Logie.

_Para Lucy._

_Como había escrito antes, no es que seas la menos importante, si no que eres la última persona importante que estuvo en mi vida._

_¿Sabes algo? Fuiste de mucha ayuda en mis últimos días que estuve en Palm Woods._

_Recuerdo aquella vez que llegue llorando a tu departamento, una vez que "Esa persona" fue cruel conmigo._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- me dijiste algo asustada ya que era la primera vez que me veías llorar y en ese estado pésimo, que tenia mi cara._

_-Tuve una pelea con "ya sabes quién"- te dije mientras entraba a tu departamento entre sollozos mudos._

_-No te preocupes, seguramente el estaba enojado y no pensaba en lo que decía.- me dijiste dandome un fuerte abrazo._

_-¿Me puedo quedar hoy aquí?- te pregunte con temor._

_-Por supuesto que si Logie.- me dijiste con una sonrisa que yo correspondí con una igual dejando de sollozar levemente._

_Siempre me reconfortabas con tus palabras de aliento para conseguir a la persona que amaba, siempre estuviste para mi en esta recta final para que todo funcionara y te prometo que esa ayuda que me has dado, jamás en mi vida lo olvidare._

_Pero ya vez que no todo se cumple, los sueños se rompen como se puede romper una hoja de papel, con una ligeresa y facilidad que después de un tiempo te das cuenda de que soñar es facil, pero aguantar soñando es dificil y a veces es mucho más duro que vivir con la realidad._

_Por fuera te vez ruda, hostil y sin sentimientos…_

_Pero yo sé que en el fondo eres una de las mejores personas que pueden exisitr en este munco. No importa que tengas una pequeña barrera entre tú y las personas, yo también la tengo y como puedes observar es mucho más frágil que la tuya._

_Yo se que en el fondo tienes muchos sentimientos, que te preocupas por todos aunque no quieres que muchas personas se enteren de que eres buena, pues puede arruinar tu reputación._

_No te olvides de mí y te prometo jamás le diré a nadie que fuiste linda conmigo._

_Te quiere _

_Logan._

* * *

-Es todo.- dijo Lucy con una lagrima solitaria que fue liberada cuando leyó "Jamás le diré a nadie que fuiste linda conmigo".

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo Carlitos con tristeza.

-Jennifer Knight.- dijo Kendall al leer el sobre que seguía en la pila.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Creo que no fue nada del otro mundo, pero pronto lo será XD

Gracias por leer.

Dejen su review

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	3. Para Jennifer

Hola a todos.

Espero que estén bien. Yo vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia que esta media dramática y con algo de intriga. Los capítulos siguen siendo algo cortos, pero van aumentando poco a poco.

Aviso que mañana entro a la escuela… pero no importan porque como no tengo vida social (Ni en Facebook ni en Twitter) pues seguiré escribiendo XD

Disfruten :D

* * *

_No me dejaste otra opción, que arrancarme la piel y aguantarme el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz, me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós_

* * *

_**Para Jennifer.**_

-¿Es para mí?- dijo Jennifer algo asustada, no quiera que llegara su turno, porque sabía que si leía su carta enfrente de todos comenzaría a llorar.

-Es lo que dice el sobre.- dijo Kendall algo distraído, se le notaba muy distante y sobretodo afectado por la partida del pálido.

Kendall tomo el sobre. La señora Knight se puso de pie, al igual que había hecho Lucy para leer su carta frente a todos. Kendall le tendió el sobre, se sentó donde hace algunos segundos estaba su madre.

Mientras tanto Jennifer miro el sobre. Estaba escrito con letra cursiva, obviamente de Logan solamente decía, como había leído anteriormente Kendall "_Para Jennifer_"

La pelirroja dejo escapar un suspiro y abrió el sobre, sacando la hoja de papel que contenía la despedida de Logan.

* * *

_Mamá Knight._

_¿Sabe que tan importante ha sido para mí?_

_Espero con mucha ilusión que sí. Ha sido como mi madre la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Una de las personas que ha estado pendiente de mí, cuando mis padres biológicos estaban ausentes._

_Tal vez ahora pase por su cabeza "Si soy tan importante ¿Por qué soy la segunda?" Sin intención de ofenderla pero de muchas formas ha estado para mí y otras veces no lo ha estado, como lo han estado los chicos._

_Pero eso no evita que tenga muchos recuerdos de cómo me ha ayudado. Por ejemplo cuando llegue de Texas a Minnesota fue un gran cambio, pero gracias a usted y a los chicos que son mis mejores amigos pude desenvolverme más normalmente._

_No podré olvidar las múltiples veces que estuvimos en su casa los cuatro. Jugando tal vez en el patio de su hogar o en la sala, a usted no le importaba si rompíamos algo o si causábamos un leve problema, siempre nos ayudó, siempre me ayudo._

* * *

Jennifer se detuvo por un tiempo. Alejo la mirada de la carta y dejo escapar unas lágrimas, puso una de sus manos en su boca para eliminar los sollozos de su llanto.

Nadie dijo nada, en realidad muchos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

-No puedo creer que Logan nos haya dejado.- Carlos también estaba llorando, su voz se escuchaba con algo de rencor, pero sobre todo con tristeza y nostalgia.

-Bueno, terminare de leer.- dijo Jennifer secándose las últimas lágrimas y regresando a la carta.

* * *

_¿Recuerda las galletas de chocolate? Esas galletas que siempre nos preparaba a todos, incluida a la pequeña Katie, cuando regresábamos de la escuela, prácticamente vivíamos en su casa._

_¿Sabe que era lo mejor? Que a diferencia de muchas personas… usted siempre se veía feliz de vernos._

_Después de todo lo que hacía por nosotros, aun hace mucho el día de hoy. Es el gran apoyo, la imagen materna que tenemos James, Carlos y yo al no tener a nuestros padres cerca._

_Probablemente este llorando, pero la verdad le pido que lo deje de hacer, porque no vale la pena que lo haga por un cobarde como yo._

_No puedo olvidar la última vez que me ayudo y jamás lo hare. Creo que la recordara muy bien. _

_Era un día común y corriente. Los chicos y yo estábamos jugando videojuegos muy felices, en un momento dado comenzamos a pelear y usted nos separó._

_Además de eso, se dio cuenta de algo más. De que yo había entrado a la discusión, porque "alguien" había insultado a "usted sabe quién"_

_En ese momento, los chicos salieron felices a la piscina y usted me retuvo._

_-¿Te gusta…?- me pregunto con una voz algo sorprendida pero en su rostro podía ver una sonrisa, de alegría._

_-¿C-c-o-mo se d-d-dio cu-cu-cuenta?- dije con voz tartamuda._

_-Lo acabo de ver. Tu solo entraste a la pelea para defenderlo._

_-Prométame que no le dirá a nadie, por favor.- suplique de una manera dramática._

_-Por supuesto que guardare el secreto, pero me gustaría más que se lo contaras, tal vez y el siente algo por ti._

_-No lo sé… pero le prometo que lo intentare._

_Y la promesa se ha roto. No he cumplido con la promesa que le hice y ahora siento algo de culpa._

_Espero que me perdone por no cumplir, pero en realidad no podía aclarar mis sentimientos…_

_Jamás me olvide, porque yo le prometo que yo nunca jamás lo hare y esta promesa la cumpliré, por el resto de mis días._

_Con cariño_

_Logan._

* * *

Jennifer doblo nuevamente la hoja y sus ojos estaban vidriosos al igual que los tres chicos de Minnesota y la pequeña Katie, que recordaban los momentos que habían pasado con el chico.

-Es todo.- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro y camino para su asiento.

Kendall se puso de nuevo de pie y camino para la pequeña pila de cartas que estaban en la mesita de centro.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo Camille con tono de tristeza, pero para sorpresa de todos y al parecer de ella misma, no había derramado ni una sola lagrima.

-Katie.- dijo Kendall con tristeza, mostrando el sobre que tenía el nombre de la pequeña castaña.

* * *

¿Qué le habrá escrito Logan a Katie? En realidad ¿Por qué se fue Logan? ¿Quién es él chico del que habla Logie con la Señora Knight? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Dejen sus reviews con eso me motiva y me ayudan a tener un buen regreso a clases XD

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	4. Para Katie

Hola

Bueno, como no tenía que hacer, antes de regresar a la escuela… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Tengo tarea! OK creo que la hare dentro de un rato.

El punto es que vengo con esta actualización de un fic algo intrigante… al menos según yo XD

Por cierto, tengo un Crossover llamado "Nuestro amor" Por si se quieren pasar a leerlo, es de iCarly y BTR, no deja de ser Slash :D

Disfruten.

* * *

_Y no me dejaste otra opción que arrancarme la piel y aguantarme el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz, me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte... adiós._

* * *

_**Para Katie.**_

-¿Yo?- Dijo la pequeña Katie con nerviosismo mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Si Katie, es lo que dice el siguiente sobre.- Verifico Kendall, para luego tomar el sobre que estaba en la cima de la pila.

-De acuerdo.- La pequeña castaña se puso de pie. Kendall le entrego el sobre y se dirigió para el lugar que antes ocupaba su hermanita.

Katie miro el sobre con temor, las manos le estaban temblando, además le comenzaban a sudar y sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos.

Como había dicho Kendall el sobre decía "Para Katie" con la letra cursiva de Logie.

La pequeña abrió el sobre lentamente. Dejo escapar un suspiro y saco la hoja de papel doblada que tenía dentro.

Empezó a desdoblar la hoja con lentitud. En el papel se podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba Katie, ya que se estaba moviendo a una velocidad impresionante, ya que la castaña estaba temblando de sobremanera.

Katie miro lo que decía, pero no lo leyó en voz alta.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Jennifer.

-Aun no lo sé, no me creo capaz de leerlo.- La pequeña dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El rubio no se lo dudo ni un poco, se puso de pie rápidamente, camino directo a su hermana y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo hermano mayor.- Katie abrazo con fuerza a su hermano y este la soltó y regreso a su lugar.

Katie dirigió su mirada a la carta, dejo escapar nuevamente un suspiro y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_Para la pequeña Katie._

_¿Sabes que te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve?_

_Desde que naciste y tuviste uso de razón, has estado para mí y he de aceptarlo, te quiero mucho._

_Además de eso, ambos nos conocemos muy bien. _

_Te conozco tan bien, que te puedo asegurar que cuando estés leyendo esto, tus ojos estarán algo vidriosos, tus manos estarán temblando e intentaras hacerte la fuerte, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tienes emociones._

_Me duele mucho decirte adiós. A todos, pero como he dicho eres mi pequeña hermana_

_Me has apoyado en muchas cosas y como tú también me conoces de una manera perfecta que me ayudaste a aceptar dos cosas muy importantes:_

_Mi orientación sexual y la persona de la que estaba enamorado._

_Estos sucesos fueron anteriores a los que comente de mamá Knight y Lucy._

_Fue desde antes que viniéramos a Los Ángeles. Era un día de invierno en Minnesota, una semana antes de que lleváramos a James a las audiciones._

_Yo estaba en la casa de los Knight. Mamá Knight estaba fuera de casa, en el supermercado. Kendall, Carlos y James había salido a pasear, mientras que yo me había quedado a terminar la tarea de los cuatro._

_Para mi fortuna estabas tú ahí conmigo Katie. Con lo inteligente que eres, me estabas ayudando a hacerles la tarea a los chicos._

_Por cierto… Mamá Knight seguramente está viendo a los chicos con una mirada matadora, pero no sea dura con ellos, yo era el que me ofrecía a hacerles los deberes._

* * *

Jennifer dejo escapar una sonrisa al igual que los chicos. Todo lo que había leído Katie, que había escrito Logan en la carta, ocurrió de una manera exacta.

Katie volvió a la carta.

* * *

_Espero que a este grado de la carta, los chicos no estén muertos… sobre todo "Tú sabes quién"_

_Bueno, regreso a mi recuerdo._

_Ambos estábamos muy apurados para terminar las tareas. Nos las habíamos dividido. Tú estabas haciendo la de James y Carlos, mientras que yo hacia la de Kendall y la mía._

_Nos apresuramos tanto, que terminamos antes de lo esperado, en realidad habíamos exagerado un poco los deberes que teníamos… pero al ser multiplicados por cuatro, además de tu tarea, era una crueldad de deberes._

_Ambos estábamos en la sala, por lo que decidimos ir por un chocolate caliente, al haber terminado nuestro trabajo._

_Comencé a ser los chocolates, mientras tú me veías sentada en el comedor. Termine de preparar los chocolates y te lleve el tuyo a la mesa. Estabas en el lugar central de la mesa y yo me senté en un lado, bebiendo mi chocolate._

_-Logie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijiste algo insegura, dándole un sorbo a tu chocolate._

_-Por supuesto, aunque en realidad ya me preguntaste algo.- brome un poco, dejando escapar una leve risa que se fue tan rápido como llego._

_-¿Tienes novia?- me dijiste mirándome a los ojos y dejando tu taza en la mesa, ahora sin prestarle atención._

_-No ¿Acaso es una propuesta?- Seguía bromeando, la verdad si no bromeaba, explotaría por lo frustrado que me sentía por el exceso de deberes._

_-¡No seas bobo! Pero ¿Te gusta alguien al menos?- Seguías insistiendo en el tema, me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso._

_-No, hasta ahora no me gusta ninguna chica.- Conteste con seguridad._

_-¿Y chico?- Tomaste de nuevo tu taza y le diste un sorbo._

_Hiciste que me preguntara algo importante ¿Me gustaba algún chico? En realidad nunca me lo había puesto a pensar, pero en esos momentos estaba seguro de mi respuesta._

_-No.-_

_-¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que te gusta un chico pero aún no lo reconoces.- Sonabas muy segura de ti misma y cada que suenas de esa manera, es porque todo es verdad._

"_¿Qué le pasa a Katie?" Fue lo primero que paso por mi cabeza y al parecer tú lo pudiste leer en mis expresiones._

_-Es que creo que estás enamorado de uno de los chicos.-_

_Tus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza, se quedaron grabadas como la tinta en el papel._

_-Siempre lo estás mirando. Recuerdo que hace rato los chicos te estaban pidiendo que hicieras sus deberes y no aceptabas. De pronto él te lo pidió a solas y aceptaste de inmediato ¿Crees que sea solamente una buena amistad? Tal vez yo este mal y solamente es una buena amistad, pero será bueno que te lo preguntaras.-_

_Ambos guardamos silencio y nos concentramos en acabar nuestros chocolates calientes._

_Los terminamos antes de lo que queríamos, en realidad habíamos creado un silencio cómodo, pero que ambos queríamos romper por alguna razón y de la misma manera, no sabíamos cómo romperlo._

_Te levantaste de tu silla y te llevaste ambas tazas y las lavaste. _

_Mientras realizabas esa tarea, yo me dedicaba a pensar y meditar lo que me decías._

_Descubrí que soy bisexual y además que estaba enamorado de uno de ms mejores amigos. Tal vez ya llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado, pero hasta estos momentos me estaba dando cuenta._

_Regresaste a sentarte si decir nada._

_-Katie, creo que si estoy enamorado de…_

_En ese preciso instante en que estaba confesando mis sentimientos, llegaron Kendall, Carlos y James._

_-No te preocupes, yo sé de quién estás enamorado y te prometo que te intentare ayudar.-_

_-¿Ya terminaron con nuestros deberes?- Carlos nos causó un leve enojo ¿Por qué no nos ayudaba con sus deberes o los hacia el mismo?... Lo siento amigo pero es lo que sentía._

_-Por supuesto.- Conteste._

_-Gracias. Dijeron los tres dedicándome una sonrisa y una de esas tres sonrisas me estaba enamorando cada día más, aunque apenas era consciente de esto, sabía que en realidad era amor._

_Katie. Te agradezco porque fuiste la que me ayudo a darme cuenta de que soy bisexual y del amor por uno de los chicos… pero también de alguna forma ayudaste un poco a que esto fuera realidad._

_No quiero que cargues con culpa, porque en realidad toda la culpa descansa en mí y en él._

_Cuídate hermanita._

_Te quiere_

_Logan._

* * *

Katie doblo de nuevo la carta, la puso en su sobre y luego en su bolsillo. Kendall se puso de pie. Katie camino a su antiguo lugar sin decir palabra alguna, se le veía algo triste.

Kendall camino de nuevo para la mesa de centro y miro la pila.

-¿Quién sigue?- Quiso saber James, esperaba que no fuera su turno, aunque en realidad todo era inevitable.

-Sigue…- Kendall leyó el sobre.- Camille.

* * *

¿Qué le dirá Logan a Camille? ¿Se siguen preguntando quien es "Tú sabes quién"? ¿Por qué se fue Logan? ¿Por qué James no quiere que sea su turno? ¿Quién seguirá después de Camille?

Bueno, dejen sus review. Gracias por leer.

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	5. Para Camille

Hola

Después de un buen rato de ausencia (al menos para mí XD) regreso. La verdad es que tenía muchas tareas… y me enferme y de hecho sigo estando enfermo, pero mejor. Hace un par de días ni siquiera podía levantarme de mi cama.

Esos son otros temas y excusas que la verdad, no creo que les interesen.

Disfruten :D

* * *

"_Y no me dejaste otra opción, que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz, me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte… adiós"_

* * *

_**Para Camille.**_

* * *

-¿Sigo yo?- Camille sonó insegura.

-Como te he dicho las últimas diez veces, si sigues tu Camille.- Kendall sonaba fastidiado, pero sobretodo aburrido y de alguna forma desesperado al no recibir su carta en el momento, pero al igual que James y Carlos, sabían que serían de los últimos… el punto era saber quién es "Tú sabes quién".

James por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón sabía que Logan escribiría algo muy importante en la carta de Camille, pero al igual que el rubio quería saber quién es "Tu sabes quién".

Carlos estaba inquieto. Por su personalidad curiosa no podía esperar la hora de que llegara su carta, pero se sentía muy orgulloso de ser de los últimos… pero la intriga crecía su emoción para saber quién es "Tú sabes quién".

Camille asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, como había dicho el rubio, la actriz había repetido la misma pregunta al menos diez veces, tal vez más.

Ahora dándose por derrotada de alguna forma, la chica castaña se puso de pie directamente para el rubio, que como siempre hacia, pasaba el sobre de encima de la pila… que ahora estaba muy pequeña solamente quedaban, sin contar el de Camille, cuatro sobres, cuatro sobres que contenían la verdad pura y tal vez el que estaba por leer la actriz, contendría algo de la verdad que tanto esperaban.

Kendall miro a Camille, ambos lucían nerviosos pero se dedicaron una sonrisa tonta, que se borró en poco tiempo, ya que el rubio entrego a la castaña el sobre y se alejó, para sentarse en el sillón naranja que estaba sobrepoblado… pero antes de sentarse, decidió caminar para el comedor y dejar caer su cuerpo en una silla del comedor, Carlos y James estaban solamente ellos dos. Estaban ahí, sin hablar, parecían demasiado afectados y el rubio tenía que ser fuerte para los dos amigos que le quedaba… Esas palabras eran crueles pero eran ciertas, era lo que más dolía.

-¿Están bien?- "¿Qué eres un estúpido? Porque les preguntas eso" Kendall se sentía de esa manera, y esas palabras le estaban taladrando el corazón y lo afectaban cada vez más y más.

-No Kendall, no estamos bien ¿Qué no es lógico?- James sonaba cansado, pero con voz dulce, parecía entender que el rubio no quería decir lo que dijo.

-Lo siento chicos, me siento muy mal por lo que está pasando.- Kendall también sonaba cansado, pero sobretodo deprimido.

-Tranquilo amigo, creo que todos nos sentimos igual… a nuestra manera pero son los mismos sentimientos.- Carlos intento formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no lo logro.

-¿De quién creen que fue la culpa de que Logie se fuera?- siguió hablando el moreno bajito, sonaba curioso y los otros dos lo miraron un poco incrédulo.

-¿Es lo que más te importa? Pero respondiendo a esa pregunta… la verdad es que podría ser cualquiera.- El rubio intento sonar primero enojado, pero termino sonando igual de curioso que el pequeño.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor será que escuchemos a Camille, está por comenzar a leer su carta.- Sentencio James.

Los tres chicos de manera automática, se pusieron de pie para posicionarse detrás del sillón naranja ya que este estaba ocupado por Katie, Lucy, Jennifer Knight y Jo.

Camille tenía perdida su mirada en el sobre que aún no abría, con la carta que aún no leía. La verdad es que sentía un miedo porque no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le diría Logan, su mejor amigo.

La chica castaña dejo escapar un suspiro y levanto su mirada para todos los presentes.

-¿La leo ya?

-¡Si! Es necesario que la leas para que podamos continuar.- Los restos de Big Time Rush hablaron al unisonó.

-De acuerdo, pero no me siento muy segura de cuanto tardare en leerla, me siento muy mal.- La chica hablaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien.- Jennifer intento convencer a Camille, a sí misma y a todos los presentes que en realidad todo estaría bien en algún momento ¿Pero eso pasaría? ¿Logan regresaría? ¿Lo buscarían? ¿Se acostumbrarían a su ausencia por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Así sin más?

Camille ya no contesto nada. Simplemente con sumo cuidado y lentitud, como todos habían hecho anteriormente. Metió sus manos al sobre, para poder sacar la hoja de papel.

La desdoblo con nervios y leyó lo que decía la carta.

* * *

_Adiós._

* * *

-¡¿ESO ES TODO?!- Gritaron los presentes al unísono y eso causo un leve momento tétrico.

- Creo que sí… esperen.- Camille sonaba sorprendida.- Aquí esta otra hoja.- Todos dieron un suspiro, a pesar de que era dolorosa la partida del pequeño genio pálido, era algo intrigante ese tema de las cartas y sus despedidas.

-Ahora si leeré lo que dice.- La castaña ahora sonaba decidida.

* * *

_Querida Camille._

_¿Cómo has estado mejor amiga?_

_Así es. Tal vez muchos te ustedes tengan o tienen esa duda ¿Qué ocurrió entre Camille y yo?_

_Eso es simple, absolutamente nada amoroso, solamente una amistad tan grande que esta grandiosa chica me ayudo a fingir una relación amorosa para no levantar sospechas ante todos mis conocidos y tal vez, solamente tal vez levantar los celos de mi mejor amigo, que también es mi amado secreto._

_Eso me recuerda, a cuando iniciamos nuestra "relación amorosa"_

_Fue algo extraño como se dieron las cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, aunque quiera cambiar todo, ya se dio y no lo podre cambiar._

_Era uno de nuestros primeros días aquí en Los Ángeles. Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos en la piscina, jugando como siempre, con sus malditos infantilismos… que adoro y que gracias a esos infantilismos he tenido una vida mejor, divertida y con algo de emoción y que me hace recordarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes con mucho cariño… pero especialmente a uno con algo de amor y una pequeña pisca de rencor._

_Recuerdo que los cuatro llevábamos solamente el traje de baño, cosa que luego cambiamos, poniéndonos también una playera delgada para no llamar tanto la atención._

_También puedo recordar con mucha claridad que los tres estaba lanzándose agua y una que otra vez a mí, que estaba sentado en una silla solitaria tomando el sol… la verdad es que estaba leyendo un libro, esquivando el agua y para mi sorpresa mis reflejos eran claros y no se mojó el libro para nada._

_Podía escuchar sus risas, ver sus sonrisas y sentir su cariño cerca de mí y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, porque en esos momentos me sentía de lo mejor._

_En un momento detenido me puse a mirar a "Tu sabes quién" con detenimientos, su cuerpo marcado y que estaba comenzando a acelerar mi respiración y mi corazón a unos grados que no pensé que llegarían._

_Todo daba vueltas… bueno al menos en mi mundo de enamoramiento eso estaba ocurriendo. De pronto llego una chica algo dramática, venía vestida con una peluca rubia, los labios pintados de color rojo y un vestido del mismo color, además de unas pequeñas zapatillas, de bajo tacón del mismo color._

_-¿Camille?- Pregunte inseguro, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera la nueva chica que había conocido hace poco, cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles._

_-Hola Logan.- Contesto la chica. Por su voz y la sonrisa que me dedico me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, era Camille. Ella se sentó en una silla contigua y se me quedo mirando, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro, pero a pesar de todo yo seguía perdido en "Tú sabes quién"_

_-¿Tienes novia?- Preguntaste de repente Camille y por alguna razón sentí un Deja vu… Me recordó a la conversación que había tenido con Katie algún tiempo y en esos momentos pensé que me resultaría con lo mismo, con una confesión pero a diferencia de la charla con la pequeña Knight, ahora estaba seguro de mis sentimientos._

_-No ¿es una propuesta?- ¡Por qué demonios conteste eso! ¡¿Qué no se supone que si pruebas con cosas nuevas, tienes nuevos resultados?! Creo que siempre caigo en los mismos errores, pero con diferentes personas._

_Otra de mis teorías es que en realidad se lo quiera contar a alguien que aún no conocía también, de alguna forma no me podría juzgar de la misma manera que una persona conocida y esas personas conocidas…_

_Si Carlitos me estoy refiriendo a ustedes, te conozco también que seguramente se lo preguntarías a James, porque te da miedo que Kendall se moleste contigo por preguntar algo obvio._

* * *

Camille alzo su vista y miro a los restos de Big Time Rush que se miraran sorprendidas… eso hacía más difícil saber quién era "Tu sabes quién" porque el pálido conocía a la perfección a los tres chicos y era complicado saber de cual todos se enamoró.

-¿Eso es cierto Carlitos?- James hablo algo sorprendido y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, al saber que Logan los conocía tan bien.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Kendall se escuchó sorprendido y sobretodo algo dolido.

-Solamente un poco.- Carlos se intentó defender.- Aunque nunca lo declare a nadie… creo que Logie me analizaba mucho…- El moreno bajito se calló en seco, ahora sentía que él era "Tú sabes quién" Pero no tenía muchas pruebas y Logan se podría decir que analizaba las acciones de todos y eso era frustrante.

-Camille, sigue leyendo.- Jo hablo su voz sonaba inquieta pero gracias a su voz fue sacando de su trance a los restos de Big Time Rush que seguían con la sorpresa de que Logan sabía lo que harían ellos sin necesidad de estar ahí.

Regresando a Jo, se le veía nerviosa. "¿Por qué mi carta aún no sale?" "¿Sera que cause algo de impacto en la vida de Logan?" "¡No recuerdo nada!" Se decía y preguntaba la chica rubia, sin entender nada en realidad, tal vez sería la siguiente.

Camille regreso su vista a la carta, tomo aire y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

* * *

_Regresando a mi recuerdo…_

_Era algo penoso contárselo a los chicos, aunque Katie ya lo supiera y poco después se enterara mamá Knight, no podía contarle a mis mejores amigos ¿porque? Porqué seguramente me convencerían de que confesara todos mis sentimientos de alguna forma alocada… aunque no sé qué diferencia hay de la forma en que a ellos se les hubiera ocurrido a diferencia de esta idea que tuve, pero que no hay vuelta atrás, porque no volveré eso ténganlo por seguro._

_-¡Claro que no Logan! ¡Te acabo de conocer!- Respondiste Camille, con algo de sorpresa en tu boca, que me causo algo de risa, porque fue el mismo tono en que me hablo Katie en nuestra charla._

_-¿Pero te gusta alguien al menos?- Esa pregunta me helo el alma, la verdad es que a pesar de saber qué dirección tenía la conversación, no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de pánico._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Creo que soy algo rutinario y aunque Camille no lo supiera, esto ya había pasado._

_-Porque creo que te gusta uno de los chicos.- Ahora si estaba muerto y salvado al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! ¡Que no me podía quedar callado para tener que evitar la charla y la pregunta que me delataría!_

_-Es que solamente te lo pasas observándolo… desde hace un rato los estaba observando a los cuatro, son los nuevos pero a pesar de todo se ve que son buenos chicos.- Comenzaste Camille y yo solamente te pude dedicar una sonrisa agradecida._

_-Pero me di cuenta de que de un momento a otro, dejaste de leer tu libro y de sentir los rayos del sol para observarlo solamente a él.- Ahora definitivamente estaba muerto. ¡¿Era tan obvios mis sentimientos?! _

_Tal vez sí, pero para mí mala suerte la persona que quería que se enterara hasta ahora no lo sabe y seguramente los chicos se lo están preguntando ahora mismo…_

Los restos de Big Time Rush, se miraron nuevamente sorprendidos, pero Camille no dejo de leer.

_-¿Soy tan obvio?- ¿Para qué negarlo? Pensé en esos momentos._

_-La verdad es que si ¿Necesitas ayuda para declarar tu amor?_

_Con esas palabras, se me abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades… _

_-¿Cómo me podrías ayudar?_

_-Podríamos fingir un noviazgo y tal vez él se ponga celoso.- Dijiste muy decidida._

_-Pero tal vez no.- Mi pesimismo salió a relucir._

_-¿Qué tienes que perder?_

_Esa pregunta me hizo entender que no podía perder nada con al menos intentarlo… pero creo que perdí parte de mi vida al saber que esa persona era indiferente a mi "noviazgo". Es más ¡Estaba feliz!_

_Camille, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, por todos los momentos fingidos que tuvimos en nuestra "relación"_

_Pero la verdad es que los disfrute mucho, me di cuenta de que eres mi mejor amiga… mi primera mejor amiga, porque en mi antigua escuela no hablaba con chicas… tal vez esa sea la razón de mi amor hacia "Tú sabes quién"_

_Te quiero amiga mía, espero que algún día seas esa actriz famosa que tanto deseas tener…_

_Me gustaría algún día verte en la televisión y decir con mucha emoción "Esa es Camille, mi mejor amiga la que me ayudo a que alguien se enamorara de mi… pero lamentablemente nada de eso funciono"_

_Creo que con esta carta terminamos… no puedo evitar reír un poco con este comentario, espero causar lo mismo en ti._

_Se despide con mucho cariño._

_Logan._

* * *

Una ancha sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de la castaña Camille, pero también se pudo ver en sus ojos cristalinos una inmensa tristeza y un par de lágrimas que hacían ver un poco graciosa a la chica… pero eran un montón de emociones las que Logan había causado en su mejor amiga.

-¿Quién sigue?- Jennifer hablo por primera vez, después de haber leído su carta, claro está.

-Sigue…- Empezó Kendall acerándose a las solitarias cartas que quedaban ahora.

* * *

¿Quién seguirá? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Por qué se fue Logie? ¿Quién será "Tu sabes quién"? ¿Creen que los capítulos han mejorado?

Dejen sus reviews… ellos aunque ustedes no lo crean, me causan una felicidad inmensa… y creo hablar por todos los autores, que es preferible leer un review pequeño que diga "me gusto" a leer "(algún numero) ha leído tu historia"

De todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto esta o mis otras historias.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. Para Carlos

Hola

¡He vuelto! OK No pero como que siento que me desaparecí un poquito en mis historias si no es así soy un maldito paranoico… aunque en realidad lo soy.

Esta historia cada vez se está acercando más y más a su final, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"_Y no me dejaste otra opción que arrancarme la piel y aguantarme el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte… adiós"_

* * *

_**Para Carlos.**_

* * *

-Sigue…- Empezó el rubio con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, sus manos temblaban y no sabía quién seguía a continuación. Tomo el sobre con cuidado y leyó lo que decía el sobre.- Carlos.- Finalizo el rubio, dejando escapar un suspiro, pero no sabía si era un suspiro de alivio o de nerviosismo. No quería que llegara su turno, pero tampoco deseaba de alguna forma ser "Tú sabes quién". Pero el tiempo sería el encargado de acomodar todo en su lugar… aunque Logan no volviera, todo se acomodaría.

James también dejó escapar un suspiro ¿Qué le dirá a Carlos? "Creo que ahora todo queda entre Kendall y yo ¿Quién de los dos será? Espero saberlo pronto" pensaba el moreno alto con detenimiento, una de sus manos estaba recargada en su cara, cubriendo con los dedos, la boca del mismo, para no mostrar alguna preocupación por medio de los labios, aunque si ponías atención, en los ojos de James se veían la preocupación constante que sentía. Sus brazos estaban recargados en el sofá naranja, que estaba ocupado.

Carlos por su parte, cambio su posición, que era exactamente igual que la de James, pero se sintió muy nervioso por lo que comenzaría a leer. Muy en el fondo sabía que él no era "Tu sabes quién" pero aun así se sentía extrañado por todo, no sabía si lo que leería ante todos sería algo que lo pondría enojado, alegre o triste, pero esta última era la más segura y sin siquiera haberse acercado al rubio, ya sentía la gran necesidad de llorar. Se puso de pie totalmente y miro a Kendall, que tenía sus ojos puestos en el moreno bajito que ahora estaba temblando, sentía las manos frías y algo sudadas, no quería que esto pasara, pero era inevitable por lo que quería que todo pasara de lo más rápido.

"Espero que Logan haya escrito algo corto ¡No me gusta leer!" Pensó primeramente el moreno "Buena forma de escudarse de esta situación" Cruzando estas palabras por la mente del moreno, mientras comenzaba a caminar directo al rubio, que seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima.}

Carlos llegó a estar enfrente de Kendall.

-Suerte amigo, recuerda que no puedes descartar la idea de que tú eres "Tú sabes quién".- Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Carlos que se sentía liberado desde que escucho su nombre seguir en la pequeña pila de cartas. Ahora, sin contar la carta de Carlitos, solamente quedaban tres cartas ¿Cuál contendría la verdad de los hechos?

-De acuerdo Kendall, gracias por apoyarme en esto.- Carlos hablo con cinismo, pero en el fondo los tres chicos sabían que descubrirían tal vez algo de importancia, tal vez no pero darían por hecho que uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el lugar, no era "Tu sabes quién"

-¡Es la verdad! Pero por cómo te conocía Logie, no sé si era amor o una gran amistad.- James hablo a lo lejos, como todos guardaban silencio, casi se podría escuchar el eco que existía en el apartamento.

-¡Chicos!- Hablo Katie algo desesperada.- ¡Es mejor que Carlitos lea la carta en voz alta para saber que pasa de una vez por todas! Aunque yo ya estoy enterada…- Katie sonó con cinismo, pero al parecer los únicos que no sabían acerca del amor que Logie tenía por alguno de los chicos, ¡Eran los chicos!

-De acuerdo.- contestaron los chicos, los restos de Big Time Rush.

Carlos dejo escapar un suspiro. Mientras tanto Kendall le entrego al moreno su sobre.

En la habitación, a pesar del aire de tristeza y pesadez que se sentía, todo estaba muy soleado, debería de ser uno de los días más calurosos del año y sobre todo más soleados, porque a pesar de ser cerca de las once de la mañana, el sol alumbraba como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde.

En Palm Woods todo iba transcurriendo de manera normal, nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Logan en el lugar y de alguna manera todos los presentes que estaban sufriendo e intentando aceptar la partida del pálido, se sentían felices, porque no tenían que lidiar con todo el alboroto que esto causaría, sobre todo con la prensa.

Carlos miro para la ventana e hizo un futuro, un futuro que le gustaría tener "Aquí y ahora" literalmente.

Si Logan no se hubiera ido, tal vez en esos momentos los cuatro chicos estarían en la piscina, recostados en algunas de las sillas, tomando el sol, diciendo algunas cosas sin sentido. En seguida y después de que Logan se los indicara entrarían a la piscina y todo estaría bien.

Nadarían un rato, para después jugar a la pelota o algo parecido, dentro de la piscina. Llegaría un momento en que se aburrirían de estar en la piscina o les daría hambre… siempre que planeaban un día era la segunda opción. Saldrían del agua y regresarían al departamento. Se cambiarían de ropa a toda velocidad y prácticamente volarían para el comedor o para el auto… casi siempre era la segunda opción, comían fuera de casa en algún restaurante o en el cine… casi siempre era la segunda opción. Tal vez mirarían el reloj y se preocuparían por la hora, o no les importaba la hora y seguían con sus actividades, hasta que la señora Knight los llamaba preocupada por su lugar actual… casi siempre era la segunda.

-Carlos, comienza por favor.- Jennifer habló, sacando de su trance al pequeño, al último pequeño que quedaba en Big Time Rush, en el grupo de amigos inseparables desde hace años, desde hace una vida.

Cuando el moreno fue consiente de todo, se dio cuenta al fin de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, pero él había estado fantaseando sobre un futuro que ahora se veía demasiado lejano, demasiado utópico.

-Está bien.- Fue lo único que contesto el latino, para luego leer con detenimiento el sobre. "Para Carlitos" decía. El moreno bajito dejo escapar una sonrisa ancha con el "Carlitos" Al principio no le gustaba ese "apodo" aunque fuera un diminutivo de su nombre, pero cuando lo empezó a usar Logan, Kendall y James con frecuencia lo adoro de sobremanera y aunque no lo quisiera no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

Paso su mano de manera automática por las palabras que tenía el sobre y luego las dirigió para el borde superior del papel, para abrirlo y leer su contenido al fin.

Con algo de pereza, saco el papel que contenía el sobre, estaba doblado, como todas las otras cartas que eran de hojas de color blanco, está en cambio era de color azul.

_Para Carlitos_.- Comenzó el moreno y todos le prestaron atención, aunque en realidad su atención ya estaba en Carlos.

* * *

_¿Sabes cuánto te quiero hermano mío?_

_Esta es la forma en que te quiero aclarar que tú no eres "Tú sabes quién" porque si no me equivoco era justo lo que estaba cruzando por tu mente en estos momentos._

_No sé si lo recuerdes, pero siempre has sido como un hermano para mi ¿Porque? Te preguntaras. _

_Por la simple y sencilla razón de que tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes en nuestros gustos y formas de ser._

_Eso nos unió de muchas formas y por eso te tuve, te tengo y te tendré mucho cariño por el resto de mi vida._

_Tu inocencia siempre me hacía sentir de una manera inexplicable, porque a pesar de que no entendías algo, siempre intentabas comprenderlo pero muchas de las veces era en vano,_

_Tus locuras, esas serán siempre inolvidables e irremplazables y para serte sincero esas locuras que muchas veces nos metían en problemas o alguien salía lastimado, le dieron sabor a mi vida, que siempre ha sido aburrida y muchas veces he llegado a pensar que sin sentido alguno._

_Tu querido hermano, eres uno de los tres pilares más fuertes que le dieron sentido a mi vida, junto que James y Kendall que lo reforzaron a no más poder, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de un pilar y que este en lugar de reforzar más el sentido de mi vida lo iba deteriorando… decidí irme de sus vidas, perdiendo el sentido también de mi vida._

_Siempre me alegrabas el día, nunca permitiste que me pusiera triste o me dejara de luchar, siempre fuiste el lado positivo de mi cabeza, porque yo como siempre durante toda mi vida he caído una y otra vez en el pesimismo… si no es que yo mismo lo invente._

_Recuerdo que me ayudaste en este debate que estoy combatiendo… que he combatido porque ahora ya no estoy con ustedes, o al menos cuando lo leas ya no estaré ahí._

_Todo ocurrió aproximadamente un par de días, donde me ayudaste de muchas formas, sin siquiera estar enterado y eso me hace de muchas formas sentirme alegre, porque ahora sé que tu inocencia y alma de niño no conoce límites algunos._

_Era un día muy soleado, habíamos llegado de "un lugar" seguramente tú lo podrás recordar Carlitos. _

_Había estado charlando con "Tú sabes quién" pero fue una charla que termino en pelea, una charla que me partió el corazón y me dejo destrozado._

"_Tú sabes quién" después de hacer esto, salió corriendo del departamento, alejándose de los problemas y de la grave herida que ahora tenía._

_James y tú nos miraban sin entender nada, pero las palabras que me había dicho el chico al que yo amaba, simplemente eran crueles en todos los sentidos._

_Yo con lágrimas en los ojos, con dolor en mi corazón y con la sensación de que todo se caería en pedazos en mi vida, poco a poco corrí para mi habitación y me encerré en ella._

_Me tumbe en mi cama a toda prisa, tome mi almohada y la abrace como si fuera una persona, para luego dejar salir toda mi tristeza por el único medio que me quedaba ahora, el llanto._

_De pronto escuche que llamaban a la puerta._

_-Logie ¿Estás bien?- Eras tú Carlitos._

_-Sí.- Mentí, a pesar de que no me gustaba decir mentiras y de que estaba llorando resulto que mi voz se aclaró y se volvió normal y mis sollozos dejaron de escucharse cuando te conteste Carlos._

_-¿Seguro? ¿Puedo entrar?- Antes de que contestara la perilla ya se estaba moviendo "Demonios" pensé algo enojado conmigo mismo. "Deje la puerta sin el pestillo" _

_-Hola Carlitos.- Pude tartamudear cuando te visualice casi al lado mío. Ni siquiera me moví un solo centímetro. Te habías cerrado la puerta, antes de caminar hacia mí, de esta manera sería imposible que las personas de afuera nos escucharan._

_-¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves muy afectado.- Ya no era una pregunta, solamente querías reafirmar todo._

_-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-_

_-Acabas de pelearte con uno de nuestros mejores amigos, pero puedo sentir que hay algo más escondido en todo esto.-_

"_Mierda" pensé desesperado, no quería que me pasara lo mismo que me paso con Katie y Camille, tendría que ser algo más discreto, si no tal vez me convencerías de hacer algo que yo no quería y por la conversación anterior sabía que todo terminaría mal, no habría final feliz para mí y mi amor._

_-¿Algo más?- Me hice el inocente._

_-Si, algo me dice que tienes un problema en el amor ¿Aún amas a Camille? ¿Es otra chica?- Deje escapar un suspiro mental, aunque mi respiración se relajó al escuchar esto, era una buena forma para mentirte Carlitos. "Mi oportunidad" reafirme en mi mente._

_-Tienes razón, solamente he estado acumulando tristezas y frustraciones… esta pelea me ha puesto un poco mal, no te preocupes estaré bien.- Esto está saliendo bien, al menos por ahora, fue lo que cruzo en mi mente en ese preciso instante_

_-¿Es Camille u otra chica?- Preguntaste con una mirada inspeccionad ora, pero aun podía notar en el brillo que tenías en tus ojos, que seguías siendo crédulo._

_-Es otra chica… bueno seré sincero Carlitos, lo que me tiene así es un chico.- Dije con temor en mi voz, no quería hablar de más… otra vez._

_-No te preocupes Logie, no importa que sea un chico o chica, yo sé que te corresponderá de alguna manera y si no es así… Él se lo perderá.- Mi cara se llenó de alegría y mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias Carlitos.-_

_-¿Quieres ir a la piscina? Tal vez te ayude a des estresarte.- Dijiste con sinceridad y ahora también con esa picardía en tu voz, que solamente tiene un niño pequeño o… Carlos García._

_-Por supuesto que si Carlitos.- Solté la almohada y me puse de pie._

_-¡Iré por mis cosas!- _

_-Yo también me cambiare, nos vemos en la piscina.-_

_-De acuerdo.- Dijiste y saliste disparado para tu habitación._

_Paso cerca de… el resto del día. Yo no había salido de mi habitación, seguía en la cama y llorando por la persona que no me amaba…_

_Carlitos no tengo con que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… aunque pareciera que no me ayudaste en este caso, si lo hiciste, porque me hiciste ver que todo puede mejorar… aunque este no fuera el caso._

_Ya no sé qué decirte, solamente que te quiero como un hermano y que espero que ese amor sea correspondido._

_Solamente y sin derecho alguno te pido algo, no te olvides de mí._

_Con mucho cariño._

_Tu hermano, Logie._

* * *

Carlos mojo un poco la hoja de papel que sostenía en sus manos, comenzó a llorar con tan solo haber dejado de leer y varias gotas se clavaron en el papel.

-¿Estás bien Carlitos?- Kendall se acercó para el moreno.

-¡NO! Tal vez si hubiera hecho algo más para que Logie se quedara en esta ocasión, nada de esto estuviera pasando.- Carlos sonaba culpable.-Sí por una sola vez en mí vida, no me hubiera comportado tan infantil como siempre, estoy seguro que otra cosa sería.- Carlos seguía sonando mal, sobre todo con dolor.

-Pero Carlitos, tu no sabías que Logan tomaría esta decisión ¿Quién lo sabría?- James hablo con seguridad y se acercó al moreno bajito.

Kendal realizo las mismas acciones y los tres se miraron con detenimiento, para luego darse un abrazo reconfortante, especialmente para Carlos.

-Bueno, quiero saber quién de ustedes dos es la razón por la que se fue Logie.- Dijo Carlos y los altos del grupo tensaron sus cuerpos, mientras que el bajito hacía una mueca, que tal vez tenía la intencion de ser una sonrísa.

Kendall se separó del abrazo y miro para las ahora solitarias tres cartas que quedaban.

-Sigue…-

* * *

¿Quién seguirá? ¿Esto estuvo bueno? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que fue bueno el concepto de que Logie consideraba a Caritos su hermano? ¿Quién es "Tu sabes quién"?

Esa pregunta ronda por mi cabeza… nah la verdad es que lo primero que escribí de la historia fue el final, aunque antes de subirlo le pondré algunos retoques y todo quedara listo.

Espero que dejen sus reviews, en serio que eso me hace sentir bien cuando los leo… o mínimo saber que alguien lo leyó, ayuda un poco.

Gracias por leer.

Espero actualizar pronto.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	7. Para James

¡Hola!

Puff al fin pude actualizar. Para todos los que leyeron mi "mensaje subliminal" y pensaban que me había equivocado, no fue así solamente quería saber si nos observadores al leer, y me di cuenta que sí lo son… si no se dieron cuenta algunos, lean de nuevo el capítulo anterior.

Esto cada vez se acerca más a su final, así es que disfruten :D

* * *

_"Y no me dejaste otra opción que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón, si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz, me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte... adiós"_

* * *

_**Para James.**_

-Sigue James.- El rubio hablo con pesadez, ahora era más que obvio que el moreno alto no era "Tú sabes quién". Ahora todo recaía en una sola persona ¿O no era así?

-¿YO?- James dio un grito, no quería que el momento llegara, pero al ser el siguiente en la lista, era más probable que no sería "Tú sabes quién" y así no cargaría la carga de un amor no correspondido y que no correspondería, por más que fuera su mejor amigo, su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona.

-¡ES LO QUE DICE EL MALDITO SOBRE!- Kendall comenzó a perder un poco el control, sentía la impotencia del simple hecho de que la culpa ahora recaería en él solamente.

-Kendall, tranquilo.- Carlos puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo condujo hasta el sofá naranja, donde las chicas le abrieron un espacio para que el rubio se tranquilizara.

-Carlitos no me digas que me tranquilice por favor.- Kendall intento hablar lo más tranquilo posible, pero le fue imposible, sonó solamente un poco alarmado, pero si frustración se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Tranquilo, puede ser que James sea "Tú sabes quién"- El moreno alto hizo una mueca, al saber que lo que decía el moreno bajito era una total verdad.

-James… por favor lee de una vez por todas esa carta.- Kendall miro a "la cara" directamente a los ojos y demostraban una gran suplica e inquietud que querían ser terminados en ese momento.

-De acuerdo.- Contesto James, caminando para las últimas cartas que quedaban.

-Esperen.- Jo fue la que hablo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Carlitos fue el que contesto.

-¿Mi carta no se les perdió al mover las otras? No puedo creer que aún no siga mi turno.- La rubia hablo nerviosa, seguramente había esperado ser de las primeras, pero en realidad eso era preocupante.

-Aquí quedan tres cartas, incluyendo la mía claro.- Contesto James, la rubia ya no pregunto más.

El moreno alto tomo su sobre y lo abrió como se abre un regalo de navidad, con desesperación.

Saco la hoja que contenía la despedida de Logie y la desdoblo con agilidad.

Sin esperar que alguien le dijera cosa alguna, comenzó a leer.

* * *

_Querido James_

_¡ERES EL GANADOR! ¡ERES "TÚ SAES QUIÉN"!_

El rubio se relajó de sobremanera y dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras que el moreno alto se quedó un momento en shock, para luego resignarse a seguir leyendo el papel.

_Eso es lo que querías escuchar ¿No es así?_

_Pues quítate de preocupaciones, no eres tú, Creo que ahora es más que obvio quien es mi mejor amigo y amor secreto, pero esta carta no es para hablar de él, sino para hablar de cómo marcaste mi vida de una manera grandísima._

_Bueno ¿Qué le puedo decir a mi mejor amigo que es el más engreído, que solamente es egoísta y que aparenta no tener sensaciones por los demás?_

_Solamente puedo decir que sin ti, tal vez no hubiese aprendido hacer varias cosas como armarme de valor para realizar muchas cosas o si quiera pensar un poco en mí como tú lo haces siempre en ti, fue de ayuda para que mi vida no se fuera al abismo por completo, pero de todas maneras termino en ese abismo cada vez más oscuro, pero no te preocupes, yo no le tengo miedo a la obscuridad, ya no más._

_Te tengo una gran noticia que te ayudara a ese gran ego que posees y que espero no este roto por el simple hecho de que no eres "Tú sabes quién" Aunque en realidad eres muy guapo ¿Verdad Carlitos?_

* * *

James levanto su mirada para el moreno bajito que se intentaba esquivar en el rubio… pero Kendall al igual que todas las presentes lo estaban mirando.

James dejo la carta en la mesa de centro y camino para el moreno bajito.

-¿Soy guapo?- Carlos ni siquiera lo miro.

El moreno bajito estaba sentado en una orilla del sofá naranja, con sus manos entre las piernas y la mirada agachada.

El moreno alto estaba en cuclillas, dándose soporte en las rodillas del moreno que seguía sonrojado y sin mirarlo.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento James.- El moreno bajito hablo con decisión.

-Si no me dices que ocurre, juro que no seguiré leyendo mi carta.- James sonó retador.

-Alguien más la puede leer.- Dijo el moreno bajito.

-No, es la privacidad de James, aunque la lea en voz alta él la tiene que leer.- Kendall hablo, al parecer su pequeña depresión había desaparecido… por ahora.

-¿Entonces?- James ahora se sentía seguro al tener el apoyo de Kendall.

-Eres guapo, simplemente.- Carlos no miro a los ojos de James, cuando hablo.

-¿Qué ocultas?- Pregunto el rubio de repente.

-¿De qué hablas?- El moreno bajito sonó confundido por la pregunta del rubio.

-No miraste a James a los ojos, estas ocultando algo.- Dijo Kendall a lo que el moreno alzo la vista para James.

-Me gustas ¿De acuerdo?- Carlos hablo con dolor en sus palabras, tal vez al rechazo, pero seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Gustarte cómo?- James quería quedara el cien por ciento seguro de la respuesta.

-Ya sabes… como Logan ama a Kendall.- Dijo Katie, el rubio sintió enrojecer su rostro de vergüenza y de impotencia, al saber que todo era verdad… ¿O no? Solamente faltaba que James leyera su carta… pero antes tenía que arreglar todo con Carlitos.

-¿En serio?- James se escuchaba emocionado ¿Sería posible que…?

-Si James.- Carlos bajo nuevamente su mirada, no quería sentir el odio de su mejor amigo.

-Pues espero que pronto te me declares formalmente, te estoy esperando.- Carlos levanto su mirada con la boca abierta, los ojos llenos de ilusión y una que otra lagrima.

-¿Hablas en serio?- El moreno se sentía nuevamente normal.

-¡Si!- James se escuchó un poco, solamente un poco desesperado.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…

Ambos morenos se quedaron en silencio después de esas palabras.

-¡BÉSENCE YA!- Katie y Kendall gritaron al unisonó.

-De acuerdo.- James intento sonar enojado e indiferente… pero estaba alegre y nervioso, muy nervioso.

Antes de que James dijera algo, Carlitos ya estaba encima de él uniendo sus labios en una sincronía impresionante, a pesar de que James había sido atacado por sorpresa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Carlitos separo sus labios de los de su posible novio.

-Por supuesto que sí.- James no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres seguir leyendo la carta? Por favor.- Kendall seguía hablando suplicante.

-De acuerdo.

James se puso de pie nuevamente y le dedico una mirada amorosa a Carlos, luego miro al rubio que se le veía algo devastado, intento dedicarle una mirada de comprensión, pero el rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

El moreno alto tomo aire y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

* * *

_Carlitos, espero que no me odies por esto… _

_Espero que James se haya dejado un rato este trozo de papel para preguntarte que era lo que pasaba… si no es así ¡¿A QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO JAMES?!_

_Creo que me salí un poco del tema, pero te tengo que decir algo importante James, también me serviste de algo inconscientemente para intentar que "Tú sabes quién" no se diera cuenta… Ya sé que es obvio quien es "Tú sabes quién" pero aun no quiero escribir su nombre, aun no puedo despedirme de él, para eso está su carta._

_Regresando al tema…_

_Era un día común y corriente en Los Ángeles, en Palm Woods._

_Camille y yo estábamos sentados en la orilla de la piscina con nuestros pies dentro de ella._

_-Creo que esto no está funcionando._

_-Tienes razón Camille, él no responde a los celos que le quiero causar contigo, es más ¡Parece muy feliz por todo!-_

_-No te preocupes, podemos hacer algo mejor, como que seas algo más provocativo cuando estemos frente de él…_

_-O puede también que finjamos nuestro rompimiento y me demuestre devastado…_

_-¿Y qué más? ¿Vas a utilizar a James, comportándote más cariñoso con él para que tu amorcito sienta celos de verdad?-_

_Mis ojos tuvieron un leve brillo y Camille me miro asustada._

_-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!-_

_-Pero James no se enterara de nada, solamente necesito comportarme cariñoso con él para que ÉL sienta algo, al menos que se sienta avergonzado._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Tenemos que fingir nuestro rompimiento frente a los chicos… ¡Ahí viene! Digo vienen…_

_Camille tuvo una sonrisa al saber que solamente me interesaba en esa persona, cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Camille me dio una cachetada, dejándome impactado y algo asustado._

_-¡Eres el peor novio del mundo! ¡No sé cómo me vine a enamorar de ti!- Camille en realidad era muy buena en esto de la actuación ¿Por qué no obtendrá más papeles?_

_-¡Tú eres aún peor! ¡Estás loca!- Creo que herí un poco a mi mejor amiga con el comentario, pero era una actuación._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Ustedes tres se nos acercaron asustados._

_-Hemos terminado Logan Mitchell, maldito estúpido.-_

_-¡HEY! No le hables así a Logie…_

_Cuando escuche a esa persona defenderme, podría jurar que me sentí tan bien y en el mismísimo paraíso._

_-Mejor me voy.- Camille camino enojada hasta las puertas de vuela al lobby, se dio la vuelta y me hizo una señal de suerte._

_-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?- Carlos estaba asustado._

_-Ex.- Dijo James algo divertido._

_-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé.- Comencé a fingir llanto, era mi mejor opción para que alguien me consolara, aunque fuera Carlitos… espero que eso no se escuchara tan mal como creo._

_El punto es que el consuelo que quería lo obtuve de los tres, pero en especial de "Ustedes saben quién" (sigo sin poder poner el nombre aún) y de ti James, cosa que me ayudo en mi plan._

_Me abrace a tu cuerpo, lo recuerdo muy bien, mientras seguía sollozando, movía mis manos alrededor de tu cuerpo eso lo noto "Tú sabes quién"_

_-¿QUÉ LE HACES A JAMES?- Mi amor platónico hablo con enojo._

_-Solamente le estoy dando un abrazo reconfortante.- Hablaste de lo más normal, esperaba que esto no fuese a causar problemas entre los tres._

_-¡TE ESTA MANOSEANDO!- Seguía el enojo presente._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te abrace a ti?- Me sorprendió de sobremanera que Carlitos fuese el que hablo,_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Carlos?- Mi mejor amigo y amor le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Carlitos._

_-Nada…_

_Bueno, solamente quise contarte la primera vez que te utilice, si se le puede llamar así a lo que hice, porque en realidad lo intente otras veces, pero esas veces había fallado de una manera tan profesional, que tengo guardado mi título en mi maleta, para no olvidar lo estúpido que fui._

_No sé qué otra cosa decirte James, salvo que a pesar de que eres un maldito egoísta, te quiero. _

_Si Carlos y tú están juntos, de todo corazón, espero que sean felices no como K… y yo.-_

_Sin otra cosa que decirte Jamie, salvo lo que querías escuchar _

"_ERES TÚ SABES QUIÉN"_

_Me despido de tu vida para siempre._

_Con muchísimo cariño._

_Logan._

* * *

James cerró el papel con algo de nostalgia, esa despedida había sido de lo más extraña, pero quedaría en su corazón por mucho tiempo, por toda su vida.

-Espero el deseo de Logie se cumpla, que seamos felices.- Dijo de repente Carlos. James no pudo evitar sonreír y caminar para su actual novio.

-¿Quién sigue?- Jo seguía desesperada por saber porque aún no era su turno.

Kendall con nerviosismo se puso de pie y camino para las ahora dos solitarias cartas.

-Jo Taylor.- Fue lo que leyó Kendall antes de sentirse más nervioso, al saber que el último en turno era él.

* * *

¿Por qué Jo casi hasta el final? ¿Quieren saber que le dirá Logie a la chica rubia? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que fue buena elección el Jarlos?

Dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir con la historia… bueno no pero me ayudan a ponerme feliz durante el día.

Gracias por leer, eso al menos me pone feliz.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	8. Para Jo

_**Para Jo.**_

-Al fin.- dijo la rubia cuando escucho su nombre, tenía la vaga idea de que tal vez todo era una estrategia de Logan, para declararle su amor, eso le alegro de sobremanera, aunque haya escuchado en todas las cartas que Logie tenía otras preferencias sexuales, no fue suficiente para estar segura.

La respiración de Kendall era rápida, agitada, cuando tomo el sobre de Jo, dejando uno que decía "Para tú sabes quién para ti Kendall" Eso le puso algo más histérico, pero ahora tenía que escuchar lo que Logie le decía a Jo, para haberla dejado casi al final en serio que debería de ser algo muy importante pero ¿Qué?

James y Carlos estaban sentados en el medio del sofá, con las manos entrelazadas y dándose algunos besos y unas cuantas miradas cómplices, había dejado suficiente espacio para que en la esquina se sentara Kendall, para que ahogara sus penas o al menos no se desmayara.

El rubio miro a la chica rubia con algo de tristeza, antes de entregarle el sobre, parecía que escondían un secreto…

Kendall sin mirar atrás camino directamente para el espacio que los chicos le habían destinado y sin importarle arruinar el momento romántico entre sus amigos, se sentó y recostó en el hombro de Carlos, buscando algo de consuelo que el moreno bajito le brindo, al igual que James, que decidió cambiar su lugar, dejando a Kendall en medio de los dos chicos, mirando a Jo, que estaba de pie sin entender porque hasta esos momentos toco su turno.

La chica rubia tomo aire con nerviosismo, como había hecho anteriormente Kendall, pero no con tanta rapidez. Abrió el sobre sin pensarlo un poco y se encontró con lo que había estado esperando, una carta algo pequeña, pero no lo suficiente para no hacerle sufrir un poco.

_Querida Jo._

_¿En serio eres querida? _

_Creo que a pesar de todo sí lo eres, porqué eras mi amiga, eres mi amiga._

_Te preguntaras ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Yo también me pregunte lo mismo al principio._

_Tal vez pensaste "Se le olvido ponerme" "Me recordó hasta el final"_

_Pues no es así, tú has sido más importante, pero sobre todo de mayor impacto que todas las personas que están en este lugar, claramente por debajo de Ken… bueno, llevo las primeras tres palabras, creo que para la siguiente carta poder escribirlo completo._

_Pero estas en este puesto por la simple y sencilla razón, de que me quitaste lo que más quería._

_Esa es la desgarradora historia que quiero contarte, porque en realdad nunca hable contigo acerca de esto, que de alguna forma es raro, porque creo que todo Palm Woods lo sabe ya._

_Cuando llegamos aquí, a Los Ángeles, todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegaste a nuestras vidas y por eso te aborrezco con toda mi alma._

_Lo siento por decírtelo de la manera más cobarde, pero no todo es color gris con mis sentimientos, también está el color negro… la verdad es que también tengo sentimientos buenos hacia ti, pero por ahora a lo malo._

_Cuando llegaste a Palm Woods, todo era normal, lo debo de admitir eres muy hermosa, pero eso lo notaron otras tres personas que tienen una orientación sexual algo extraña como yo… al menos me consta de dos de ellos que seguramente ahora son pareja._

_El punto es que ellos se perdieron en ti por mucho tiempo, pero lo que más me dolía era que él, se haya perdido tanto y con tanta insistencia que me hacía sentir el mejor amigo… pero en realidad es lo que soy y creo que seguiré siendo hasta que muera… "En la zona de amistad" dijeron James y Carlos cuando se pelaban por Lucy… ¡En serio chicos! Creo que deberían aclaran su estatus de preferencias._

_Eso no importa mucho ahora, lo que quiero decir, es que me quitaste lo que más quería, así de simple y sencillo._

_Sin más rodeos, tú eres la principal razón por la cual no pude decirle nada a Kendall, para no arruinar su bella relación, que él me contaba y yo como buen amigo solamente tenía que escuchar atento a lo que me decía mi amado secreto._

_Creo que te hice esperar mucho por nada, es la carta más corta que he escrito, porque no tiene esa historia que me marco, porque en realidad sin necesidad de una anécdota importante giraste mi vida y la de "tú sabes quién" trecientos sesenta grados y eso es más que suficiente para mí._

_Ahora la parte que quería llegar._

_Te pido una disculpa por lo que te acabo de decir. Eres una chica increíble, muy graciosa y gran amiga. Por eso al menos me alegra de que "Tú sabes quién" este con alguien que le hace realmente feliz, eso al menos compensa que yo no pueda estar con él… aunque dudo que estuviera conmigo de todos modos._

_¿Sabes? A pesar de que te tenía un rencor antes, puedo decir con seguridad que te recordare bien, porque pasamos algunos momentos divertidos contigo, Camille y yo._

_No quiero contarlos en este momento, porque no te quiero agobiar de más._

_En serio al principio era lo que quería, hacerte sufrir pero luego pensé con claridad "¿De quién es la culpa en realidad?" Tú no tienes la culpa, solamente descansa en mí la culpa y un poso subconsciente en ti, porque no estabas enterada de todo lo que pasaba._

_Me despido de ti, Jo._

_Espero que seas feliz con Kendall y que le puedas dar todo lo que yo no le pude dar._

_Con cariño y algo de nostalgia _

_Logan._

Jo doblo nuevamente la carta. En serio que no fue tan malo como pensaba, pero algo le decía que para Kendall si había sido cruel, porque guardaban un secreto ellos dos.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunto Carlos, miraba a Kendall que estaba temblando, estaba nervioso.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que contesto la rubia para luego buscar un lugar en donde ubicarse, lejos de la vista de todos.

-Llego la hora de la verdad.- Kendall se puso de pie decidido, caminando para la mesita de mesa, buscando lo que tanto había esperado desde el principio…

_La verdad._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban en verdad? Pues no lo sé, pero su opinión es importante.

Esto como dije en el capítulo anterior, cada vez está más y más cerca del final, pero siento que no está quedando tan mal XD

Dejen sus reviews, porque son sanos para todo el mundo, no cuestan nada y son como los abrazos ¡gratis! (Momento Drake & Josh)

¡Por cierto! Subí dos fics de otras parejas y fandoms. Un "Cogan" (La ironía de la vida) que es de Zoey 101 con pareja Logan & Chase y uno de Drake & Josh con ellos como pareja.

El primero se llama "Tú cretino" y el segundo "Te necesito" por si les llama la atención.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	9. La frase tonta de la semana,para Kendall

_**Y no me dejaste otra opción que arrancarme la piel y aguantar el dolor. Y no escuche al corazón si borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de tu voz para no decirte adiós… Porque yo sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya. Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada, yo seguiré perdido entre aviones, entre canciones y carreteras, en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta. **_

_**Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya. Y sé que todo va seguir como si nada mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana, aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.**_

* * *

_**Para "Tú sabes quién"…**_

_**Para Kendall.**_

_Kendall, esto es solamente y únicamente para ti._

_En ti dejo la opción de leerlo en voz alta o cuando estés solo en nuestra… en tu habitación. Pero en realidad me gustaría más que la leyeras ante todos, para que al fin quede libre el secreto que he estado guardando desde hace ya mucho tiempo y los ha tenido a todos ustedes algo nerviosos, creo._

_Lamento mucho haberlos dejado. Seguramente te dirás Kenny. "Si lo lamenta tanto ¿Por qué lo hizo?" Te conozco tan bien que se lo que estás pensando en estos momentos, ahora creo que no importa mucho. Y esa respuesta, ya está muy clara, o eso creo y espero._

_Aunque parezca ilógico de alguna forma, me duele dejar a todos y sobre todo a ti, pero estas acciones eran necesarias para poder vivir con tranquilidad y no ser un peso más en su vida… El hecho de que me parezca ilógico es el simple hecho de que no siento mucha culpa al irme de sus vidas, la verdad es que me siento bien._

_Quiero contarlo todo de la manera que fue realmente, por eso esta carta será de las más largas._

* * *

_Todo comenzó en Minnesota… _

_Katie y yo nos encontrábamos muy apurados para terminar con nuestras tareas y las de ustedes tres. Nos las habíamos dividido. Tú estabas haciendo la de James y Carlos, mientras que yo hacia la tuya y la mía… creo que ahora es un poco más claro por qué hacía tus tareas ¿no crees?_

_Nos apresuramos tanto, que terminamos antes de lo esperado, en realidad habíamos exagerado un poco los deberes que teníamos… pero al ser multiplicados por cuatro, además de tu tarea, era una crueldad de deberes._

_Tu pequeña hermanita y yo estábamos en la sala descansando del hecho de haber terminado nuestras tareas y después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo nos dio algo de sed y frío a la vez por lo que decidimos ir por un chocolate caliente._

_Comencé con la preparación de los chocolates, mientras que Katie estaba mirando como hacía todo desde el comedor. Estaba en el lugar central de la mesa camine hacía la mesa una vez estuvieron listos los chocolates. Había servido dos tasas llenas, por lo que una la deje enfrente de Katie para luego sentarme en el lado derecho de mi pequeña hermanita comenzando a beber de mi taza._

_-Logie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Katie me miraba y sonaba insegura, por lo que quiso disimular dándole un sorbo a la taza._

_-Por supuesto, aunque en realidad ya me preguntaste algo.- brome un poco, dejando escapar una leve risa que se fue tan rápido como llego._

_-¿Tienes novia?- La pregunta me dejo algo impactado, pero le di un sorbo al chocolate, creo que también quería disimular._

_-No ¿Acaso es una propuesta?- Seguía bromeando, la verdad si no bromeaba, explotaría por lo frustrado que me sentía por el exceso de deberes._

_-¡No seas bobo! Pero ¿Te gusta alguien al menos?- La insistencia en el teme me comenzaba a poner algo nervioso._

_-No, hasta ahora no me gusta ninguna chica.- Conteste con seguridad y a la vez algo de miedo ¿Qué me preguntaría tu hermanita a continuación?_

_-¿Y chico?- _

_Ahora en mi mente se debatía una leve guerra ¿me gustaba algún chico?_

_-No.-_

_-¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que te gusta un chico pero aún no lo reconoces.-Katie sonaba de lo más segura, eso creaba en mi mente una nueva preocupación, porque cuando Katie habla con seguridad es porque habla con la verdad y siempre acierta._

"_¿Qué le pasa a Katie?" Fue lo siguiente que paso por mi mente, tal vez era lógica su curiosidad ¿pero a que venía tanta insistencia?_

_-Es que creo que estás enamorado de uno de los chico, específicamente de mi hermano mayor.-Me quede congelado de alguna forma.- Estás enamorado de Kendall._

_Esas palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza, se quedaron grabadas como la tinta en el papel, porque en mi subconsciente y tal vez en una mínima parte del consiente siempre había estado enamorado de ti Kenny._

_-Siempre lo estás mirando. Recuerdo que hace rato los chicos te estaban pidiendo que hicieras sus deberes y no aceptabas. De pronto él te lo pidió a solas y aceptaste de inmediato ¿Crees que sea solamente una buena amistad? Tal vez yo este mal y solamente es una buena amistad, pero será bueno que te lo preguntaras.-_

_Comencé a recordar cómo se habían dado los hechos en realidad._

_-Logan por favor ¿Nos haces la tarea?- Dijo Carlos haciendo una cara de cachorrito._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Quieren salir al centro comercial ¿Verdad?- dije yo con firmeza al principio de mis palabras, intentando sonar enojado, pero la verdad creo que soné divertido por las suplicas de Carlitos, en serio que me causaban gracia._

_-Pero es que no le entendemos.- Habló James desesperado._

_-¡Me podrían pedir que les explique! ¡No que les haga la tarea!- Dije algo molesto. Por si no lo recuerdas Kendall, estábamos en el comedor de tu antigua casa en Minnesota, todos alrededor de ella, tu madre había salido desde temprano y el sol aún se podía ver por las ventanas, era media tarde._

_-Pero es que no te entendemos a ti tampoco.- Argumento Carlos, ahora se podía ver algo de seguridad en su voz, en realidad no me entendía cuando le explicaba._

_-Logie.- Dijiste tu mirándome a los ojos directamente.- ¿Podrías hacer nuestras tareas?- Me iba a negar, cuando de repente escuche.- ¿Por mí?- En ese momento caí en el chantaje._

_Katie y yo terminamos nuestros chocolates antes de lo que queríamos, en realidad habíamos creado un silencio cómodo, pero que ambos queríamos romper por alguna razón y de la misma manera, no sabíamos cómo romperlo._

_Sin decir una sola palabra, mi pequeña hermanita se levantó de la mesa y se llevó ambas tazas vacías, Mientras ella estaba perdida en la cocina, me puse a meditar un poco y cruzo una pregunta muy importante por mi mente ¿Me gusta un chico? Pero aún más importante ¿me gusta Kendall? _

_Katie regreso a su asiento sin decir nada._

_-Katie, creo que si estoy enamorado de Kendall.- Dije finalmente. Sé que en la carta de Katie, dije que los chicos llegaron antes de que lo aceptara, pero eso fue un pequeño cambio en la historia de mi vida._

_En ese preciso instante en que estaba confesando mis sentimientos, llegaron Kendall, Carlos y James._

_-No te preocupes, intentare ayudar.-_

_-¿Ya terminaron con nuestros deberes?- Carlos nos causó un leve enojo y aún siento ese enojo._

_-Por supuesto.- Conteste._

_-Gracias. Dijeron los tres dedicándome una sonrisa y una de esas tres sonrisas pero me perdí en tu sonrisa y en esos ojos verdes que envuelven a cualquiera… por fin acepte que sentía algo por ti._

_Esa fue la vez que me ayudo Katie._

* * *

_Otra vez…_

_Era uno de nuestros primeros días aquí en Los Ángeles. Ustedes tres estaban como siempre con sus malditos infantilismos… que adoro y que gracias a ellos he tenido una vida mejor, divertida y con algo de emoción y que me hace recordarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes con mucho cariño… _

_Recuerdo que los cuatro llevábamos solamente el traje de baño, cosa que luego cambiamos, poniéndonos también una playera delgada para no llamar tanto la atención. _

_También puedo recordar con mucha claridad que los tres estaba lanzándose agua y una que otra vez a mí, que estaba sentado en una silla solitaria tomando el sol… la verdad es que estaba leyendo un libro, esquivando el agua y para mi sorpresa mis reflejos eran claros y no se mojó el libro para nada. _

_Podía escuchar sus risas, ver sus sonrisas y sentir su cariño cerca de mí y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, porque en esos momentos me sentía de lo mejor. _

_En un momento te comencé a mirar con detenimiento Kendall, tus facciones, tu torso desnudo, tu cabello mojado que te hacia ver sexy y todo lo que eras en general, o sea hermoso. Todo daba vueltas… bueno al menos en mi mundo de enamoramiento eso estaba ocurriendo. De pronto llego una chica algo dramática, venía vestida con una peluca rubia, los labios pintados de color rojo y un vestido del mismo color, además de unas pequeñas zapatillas, de bajo tacón del mismo color. _

_-¿Camille?- Pregunte inseguro, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera la nueva chica que había conocido hace poco, cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles. _

_-Hola Logan.- Contesto la chica. Por su voz y la sonrisa que me dedico me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, era Camille. Ella se sentó en una silla contigua y se me quedo mirando, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi rostro, pero a pesar de todo yo seguía perdido en ti._

_-¿Tienes novia?- Camille me pregunto de repente eso me recordó a la conversación que había tenido con Katie algún tiempo y en esos momentos pensé que me resultaría con lo mismo, con una confesión pero a diferencia de la charla con la pequeña Knight, ahora estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. _

_-No ¿es una propuesta?- ¡Por qué demonios conteste eso! ¡¿Qué no se supone que si pruebas con cosas nuevas, tienes nuevos resultados?! Creo que siempre caigo en los mismos errores, pero con diferentes personas._

_-¡Claro que no Logan! ¡Te acabo de conocer!- Camille, sonaba con algo de sorpresa en sus palabras, cosa que me causo algo de risa, porque fue el mismo tono en que me hablo Katie en nuestra charla._

_-¿Pero te gusta alguien al menos?- Esa pregunta me helo el alma, la verdad es que a pesar de saber qué dirección tenía la conversación, no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de pánico._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Creo que soy algo rutinario y aunque Camille no lo supiera, esto ya había pasado, pero en otra ciudad y con otra persona igual de inteligente que ella… o yo muy obvio con mis pensamientos._

_-Porque creo que te gusta uno de los chicos.- Ahora si estaba muerto y salvado al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! ¡Que no me podía quedar callado para tener que evitar la charla y la pregunta que me delataría!_

_-Es que solamente te lo pasas observando a Kendall.- Es oficial, me declaraba muerto en estos instantes._

_-¿Soy tan obvio?- ¿Para qué negarlo? Pensé en esos momentos._

_-La verdad es que si ¿Necesitas ayuda para declarar tu amor?_

_-¿Cómo me podrías ayudar?_

_-Podríamos fingir un noviazgo y tal vez él se ponga celoso.- Dijiste muy decidida._

_-Pero tal vez no.- Mi pesimismo salió a relucir._

_-¿Qué tienes que perder?_

_Y sigo pensando ¿Qué puedo perder? Salvo la poca autoestima que me queda y la vida que tenía con mis seres queridos… ¡Oh! Creo que perdí todo._

_Esa vez fue la que me ayudo Camille._

* * *

_Otra ocasión, Carlos, James tu y yo estábamos jugando videojuegos._

_Pronto y sin motivo alguno comenzamos a pelear._

_-¡James! Porque no nos cubres.- dijiste, con algo de rabia, ya que por culpa de James, al estarse contemplando en el espejo perdimos, justo antes de terminar el nivel._

_-¡Es cierto James! ¡Solamente te la pasas viéndote en el espejo! ¡Se supone que somos un equipo!- dijo Carlos._

_-Para empezar… Yo me contemplo en el espejo porque soy guapo. Y tu Carlos no sabes jugar videojuegos y Kendall… eres horrendo.- dijo James y en ese preciso instante sentí que la sangre subía a mi cabeza._

_-¡Cálmense ya!- grite y los tres se me quedaron viendo. _

_-Carlos si sabes ver videojuegos y Kendall.- NO me di cuenta de que mamá Knight estaba entrando.- Eres hermoso._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Sentí las miradas de todos en mí, sobretodo de mamá Knight._

_-Los chicos están discutiendo porque perdimos en un videojuego.- conteste ahora con voz normal, pero algo nervioso._

_-Chicos deben de comportarse.- empezó mamá Knight.- Los gritos se escuchaban desde el departamento "A"_

_-De acuerdo.- dijeron tú, Carlos y James._

_-Ahora salgan a pasear un rato.- dijo tu madre._

_-¡Piscina!- gritamos todos al unísono y corrimos por nuestra ropa para entrar al agua._

_-Logan, espera un momento.- me dijo tu mamá._

_-¿te espero?- preguntaste._

_-No, necesito hablar algo importante con Logan.- contesto mamá Knight _

_Me miraste algo inseguro, pero de todas maneras accediste a la petición de tu madre saliendo del departamento dejándonos solos a mamá Knight y a mí._

_-Quiero hablar de algo serio contigo Logan Mitchell- Ahora todo sonaba mal, porque tu madre me había nombrado por mi nombre completo._

_-¿De qué se trata?-Intente que mi miedo no se notara… y en realidad funciono._

_-Seré directa contigo Logan -¿Te gusta Kendall?- me pregunto con una voz algo sorprendida pero en su rostro podía ver una sonrisa, de alegría._

_-¿C-c-o-mo se d-d-dio cu-cu-cuenta?- dije con voz tartamuda, me había pillado._

_-Lo acabo de ver. Tu solo entraste a la pelea para defenderlo y le acabas de decir que es hermoso de una manera exageradamente sincera._

_-Por supuesto que no.- Trate de arreglarlo todo con una vil mentira sencilla._

_-Me acabas de decir "Como se dio cuenta" Esa es suficiente prueba.- Y de nuevo mis nervios me habían traicionado lo suficiente como para delatarme solo._

_-Prométame que no le dirá a nadie, por favor.- suplique de una manera dramática, pero en realidad siempre fue muy importante para mi guardar mi amor en secreto._

_-Por supuesto que guardare el secreto, pero me gustaría más que se lo contaras, tal vez y él también siente algo por ti.- A pesar de escuchar esas palabras de la madre de quien amaba… no me podía convencer, más bien no me quería convencer…._

_-No lo sé… pero le prometo que lo intentare._

_Y vaya que lo intente muchas veces, pero todos fueron casos fallidos, creo que debería de ser más directo con mis sentimientos, pero pues así soy._

_Esta vez fue mamá Knight quien me ayudo._

* * *

_Un tiempo después._

_Era un día común y corriente en Los Ángeles, en Palm Woods. Camille y yo estábamos sentados en la orilla de la piscina con nuestros pies dentro de ella._

_-Creo que esto no está funcionando._

_-Tienes razón Camille, él no responde a los celos que le quiero causar contigo, es más ¡Parece muy feliz por todo!-_

_-No te preocupes, podemos hacer algo mejor, como que seas algo más provocativo cuando estemos frente de él…_

_-O puede también que finjamos nuestro rompimiento y me demuestre devastado…_

_-¿Y qué más? ¿Vas a utilizar a James, comportándote más cariñoso con él para que tu amorcito sienta celos de verdad?-_

_Mis ojos tuvieron un leve brillo y Camille me miro asustada._

_-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!-_

_-Pero James no se enterara de nada, solamente necesito comportarme cariñoso con él para que Kendall sienta algo, al menos que se sienta avergonzado. ¿Qué puedo perder?_

_Esa pregunta no podía ganarle a nada, porque Camille fue la primera en decírmelo, y por constante era su consejo el que seguía y se sentía obligada a seguir con esto, creo que también la utilice para mis actos egoístas… y lo peor del cuento es que no funciono para nada._

_-Tenemos que fingir nuestro rompimiento frente a los chicos… ¡Ahí viene! Digo vienen…_

_Camille tuvo una sonrisa al saber que solamente me interesaba en esa persona, cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Camille me dio una cachetada, dejándome impactado y algo asustado._

_-¡Eres el peor novio del mundo! ¡No sé cómo me vine a enamorar de ti!- Camille en realidad era muy buena en esto de la actuación _

_-¡Tú eres aún peor! ¡Estás loca!- _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Ustedes tres se nos acercaron asustados, fuiste tú el que hablaste._

_-Hemos terminado Logan Mitchell, maldito estúpido.- Ustedes tres miraron con rabia a Camille, y quiero creer que tú con mayor rabia que los demás._

_-¡HEY! No le hables así a Logie, maldita zorra.- ¡Me defendiste! Bueno ofendiste a mi mejor amiga, pero en serio, no me importaba el insulto con tal de que me defendieras._

_-Mejor me voy.- Camille camino enojada hasta las puertas de vuela al lobby, se dio la vuelta y me hizo una señal de suerte._

_-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?- Carlos estaba asustado._

_-Ex.- Dijo James algo divertido._

_-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé.- Comencé a fingir llanto, era mi mejor opción para que alguien me consolara._

_Dejaron sus cosas cerca de una silla, para poder entrar a la piscina conmigo. Se sentaron a mi lado, tú de uno y James y Carlitos del otro._

_Me abrace al cuerpo de James, para poder sentirme querido por un momento, y para causar celos, ¿sabes algo? Creo que funciono._

_-¿QUÉ LE HACES A JAMES?- Gritaste al ver que mis manos recorrían el cuerpo de James, que solamente se dejaba querer._

_-Solamente le estoy dando un abrazo reconfortante.- Dijo James antes de que yo dijese algo._

_-¡TE ESTA MANOSEANDO!- Seguía el enojo presente._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te abrace a ti?- Me sorprendió de sobremanera que Carlitos fuese el que hablo,_

_Este es el momento que cambia de la historia, seguramente lo recordaras…_

_-¡Sí!- ¡No puede ser! Pensé en ese momento emocionado por lo que estaba pasando._

_James me soltó y yo me abrace a tu cuerpo, esperando que me consolaras por mi "rompimiento" con Camille._

_De alguna forma en esta vez me ayudo James, algo indirectamente pero me ayudo._

_BUENO, esta vez fue la que me ayudo James._

* * *

_En otra ocasión._

_Era un día muy soleado, habíamos llegado de despedir a Jo seguramente lo recordaras con claridad._

_Tuve una charla fuerte contigo, que pronto será explicada con claridad, ahora hablaremos de lo que paso después de ella._

_Yo con lágrimas en los ojos, con dolor en mi corazón y con la sensación de que todo se caería en pedazos en mi vida, poco a poco corrí para mi habitación y me encerré en ella._

_Me tumbe en mi cama a toda prisa, tome mi almohada y la abrace como si fuera una persona, para luego dejar salir toda mi tristeza por el único medio que me quedaba ahora, el llanto._

_De pronto escuche que llamaban a la puerta._

_-Logie ¿Estás bien?- Mi hermanito hablo con miedo, no quería preocuparlo de más._

_-Sí.- Mentí, a pesar de que no me gustaba decir mentiras y de que estaba llorando resulto que mi voz se aclaró y se volvió normal y mis sollozos dejaron de escucharse, creo que aprendí algo de Camille._

_-¿Seguro? ¿Puedo entrar?- Antes de que contestara la perilla ya se estaba moviendo "Demonios" pensé algo enojado conmigo mismo. "Deje la puerta sin el pestillo"_

_-Hola Carlitos.- Pude tartamudear cuando vi a mi mejor amigo entrar para la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, el lugar lleno todo de color, de luz solar, pero enseguida de que Carlitos cerró la puerta todo volvió a la normalidad._

_-¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves muy afectado.- Creo que no solo yo soy quien conoce bien a mis amigos._

_-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-_

_-Acabas de pelearte con uno de nuestros mejores amigos, pero puedo sentir que hay algo más escondido en todo esto.-_

_-¿Algo más?- Me hice el inocente._

_Otro momento en el que cambie la historia, espero que nadie les haya dicho que cambie partes de mi vida, pero aquí está la versión original._

_-¡Por supuesto!- Carlos quiso denotar lo obvio que era todo.- Y no te culpo, en serio lo que te acaba de decir Kendall fue algo duro.- Bien, esto me estaba poniendo mal al recordar todo lo que paso._

_-Carlitos, esto no me ayuda mucho.- Lágrimas de nuevo en mis mejillas._

_-Todo se pondrá bien Logie, ¿No somos los mejores amigos?- Es cierto, no debería de estar tan dolido, bueno esas palabras me siguen doliendo.- Además, debe de ser solamente por el dolor que siente por la partida de su novia.- Bueno eso no está mejorando, pero tengo que fingir a que sí._

_-Tienes razón ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?- Me tenía que zafar._

_-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que te espere?-_

_-No, ve primero con James, yo los alcanzare.- Era media tarde, casi de noche pero nunca era tarde para la piscina… como nunca es tarde para "hora de chicas" según Gustavo._

_-De acuerdo ¿Me prometes que iras?- _

_-Te lo aseguro Carlitos.-_

_Otra promesa que roto, creo que es mejor que no hice nada mal con irme yo y mis falsas promesas._

_Esa tarde, estuve cerca de dos horas durmiendo, para luego salir con otra persona que me ayudaría…_

_Pero esta vez quien me reconforto fue Carlitos._

* * *

_Jo, ya te o había dicho antes, no te odio pero en esos momentos sentí exageradamente cruel las palabras que me dijo mi amado._

_Los cuatro chicos de Minnesota estábamos en nuestro departamento del 2J, regresábamos de ver partir a Jo, la novia de mi amorcito, decía Camille._

_-Kenny debes de ser fuerte, ella regresara pronto.- te dije mientras frotaba una de mis manos con tu espalda, luego solamente se escucharon tus sollozos en el lugar._

_-Kenny pronto estarás bien, yo te ayudare.- te dije con una sonrisa._

_James y Carlos estaban sentados en el sofá naranja, mirándonos con algo de ternura, seguramente se me unirían cuando tu respondieras algo._

_Nosotros estábamos de pie, frente a la puerta, al lado de la mesa del comedor. De pronto levantaste tu mirada, dejando ver tu cara que estaba roja y llena de rabia._

_-¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme? ¿De qué manera? ¿Nos volveremos novios o cuál es tu mejor idea? Sabes algo, tú jamás me podrás ayudar a nada…_

_¡PREFERIRIA QUE TU TE HUBIERAS IDO EN LUGAR DE JO!_

_Sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, eso había sido demasiado. Corrí para mi habitación, dejando a todos en la sala… Después ocurrió lo de Carlitos._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que no quería estar con nadie que supiera lo que me pasaba en realidad, por eso fui con la persona que tenía sospechas pero no me juzgaba a ciencia cierta. Lucy._

_Golpe la puerta de su habitación y mi amiga roquera me abrió la puerta, al ver mi rostro, ella se preocupó._

_-¿Estas bien Logie?_

_-Claro Lucy, solamente problemas con… Kendall.- Pude decir._

_-Tranquilo todo se pondrá bien, nada malo puede ser tan malo para que una amistad no se reconstruya, además ¡son los mejores amigos!-_

_La mire con tristeza._

_-El deseaba que fuera yo el que me iba en lugar de Jo.- Comencé a llorar con ganas, Lucy me paso a su pequeño departamento, en serio que me estaba ayudando y mucho._

_-Mira, tal vez solo hablo por la rabia, ¿Quieres dormir hoy aquí?- Ofreció la pelinegra con rayos de color rojo._

_-Gracias Lucy, me servirá mucho.-_

_Esa fue la vez que me ayudo Lucy._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, llegue al departamento con serenidad, todos estaban preocupados, a lo que respondí que había dormido con Camille, cosa que era mentira, pero seguramente alguno de ustedes haría un escándalo si mencionaba a Lucy._

_-Logie, lo siento.- Kendall ¿En serio creías que con un lo siento todo se repondría?_

_-No te preocupes.- Fingí estar normal, y en serio quería creer que no me pasaba nada. Al fin que al cabo el daño ya estaba hecho y como vez, lo sigo guardando muy fondo de mi ser, esas palabras me seguirán hasta mi muerte._

_Y ahora tiempo después de que me dijeras esas palabras crueles, estoy cumpliendo tu capricho, Jo regreso y ahora me voy yo, para no ser un estorbo para nadie. _

_Tal vez te sorprendas con lo que te leerás en este momento, pero a diferencia de todas mis decisiones que son planeadas y organizadas, esto lo acabo de decidir hace poco._

_De hecho, todas las cartas las escribí el mismo día de hoy, porque hoy es el día que decidí hacer todo este problema para ustedes._

_Las escribí en orden, como ustedes las leyeron y me empeñe más en escribir la tuya, aunque en realidad creo que me falto mucho._

* * *

_¿Quieres que te cuente la última anécdota buena que recordare de ti?_

_Aquí está, tal vez lo recuerdes, paso exactamente hoy en la mañana._

_Antes de salir de nuestra habitación para poder escribir estas cartas, te mire, te contemple por… ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Qué se yo. Pero al mirarte el tiempo se detuvo en mí, porque mi alma se encontraba en ti._

_Miraba cada una de tus características del rostro y luego de tu cuerpo. Recordé porque me enamore de ti._

_Al ver tu cabello rubio, por alguna razón sentía que me derretía, al igual que cuando me comencé a enamorar de ti._

_Cuando pensé en esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta que no volvería a ver esos ojos tuyos._

_Luego mire tus labios… siempre he deseado tener esos labios junto a los míos. _

_Me acerque a ti para poder verte más de cerca._

_Abriste los ojos y pude ver esos orbes verdes de los que me enamore, pero me asuste pues tal vez me detendrías._

_-¿Pasa algo?- me dijiste con voz automática, estabas hablando dormido como siempre y a veces me asustabas cuando lo hacías._

_-No pasa nada Kenny, solamente duérmete.- te dije yo al saber que estabas dormido._

_Y sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ti y te di un dulce beso en los labios._

_-¿Me besaste?- dijiste aun adormilado._

_-Debes de estar soñando.- dijo con una voz triste alejándome de ti y saliendo de la habitación y probablemente en poco tiempo de tú vida._

* * *

_Esto es difícil para mí, es algo que no quería hacer nunca, algo que nunca preví en mi vida, pero lo que más me pone triste es que me tengo que despedir de alguien que nunca tuve jamás y que nunca tendré en mi vida._

_¿Sabes que es difícil dejar de imaginar que estoy a tu lado, que tenemos una vida juntos y cosas así? Mi mente seguirá vagando por esos rumbos inciertos de un futuro incierto._

_Sabes, antes de terminar la carta, antes de si quiera empezar todas, tenía la ilusión de escribirte algo bonito, algo sencillo, algo que te llegara al corazón, que tal vez te dejara escapar una sonrisa de esas que tanto me enamoro, una lagrima de la cuál siempre quería ser yo el causante… pero no de esta forma._

_Después de todo me gustaría encontrar algo que dijera que todo mejorara, que esto no acabara mal, pero creo que no existe tal cosa, no existirá nuestro final feliz._

_¿Recuerdas aquella canción que nos gustaba cantar a dueto? Esa, la de un grupo español que es desconocido aquí, "La quinta estación"… la canción "Para no decirte adiós"_

_Creo que ahora es lo que quiero que pienses que hare, que sepas que con esa canción sabrás todo lo que siento._

_Ahora solamente me gustaría que pensaras, con detalle lo que hare después de dejar estas cartas._

_Mirare par el lugar en general, ya que todo lo estoy escribiendo desde la mesa del comedor, dejare las cartas en nuestra habitación, en mi cama._

_Te mirare por última vez y saldré de la habitación, cerrando la puerta._

_Me dirigiré para la salida y pensare en todos los momentos bellos, pasaran todos en pocos segundos, saldré con calma, dejando todo en completo silencio cuando cierre la puerta._

_Bajare por las escaleras para el lobby, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que me estoy escapando._

_Llegare a la salida y tomare el primer autobús que me prometa que me llevara lejos._

_Espero que ese autobús me lleve a una bella playa Ahí podre estar sentado en la arena mirando el mar, sintiendo la arena en mis pies junto con las olas, y la brisa que estas mismas ocasionan, sintiendo algo de nostalgia al saber que no los volveré a ver._

_De pronto me pondré de pie y escribiré en la orilla, la frase tonta de la semana, la frase tonta de mi vida entera._

"_**TE SIGO AMANDO KENDALL**__"_

_Las olas se llevaran esas palabras y sentiré menos carga en mis hombros._

_¿Sabes algo? Acabo de recordar algo que dice la canción y me ha causado algo de gracia por que concuerda con lo que pienso…_

"_Y aunque no seas tú mi única droga, y aunque no me tomara esa última copa, no he podido dejar de pensar en tu boca, ni he perdido las ganas de quitarte la ropa"_

_Espero al menos haberte robado una sonrisa, aunque es verdad lo de la ropa._

_Me despido Kendall, antes de que todo se acaba y de que me lances al olvido, espero haberte escrito algo bonito, algo que se te quedara grabado o al menos algo que te haga sentir diferente._

Logan Mitchell, tu mejor amigo y amor secreto que se despide de ti, intentando marcharse sin hacer ruido, para no decirte… adiós.


	10. Para Logie

_**Me hubiese gustado escribirte esta canción cuando aún tenía sentido, cuando aún podíamos hablar en futuro y tu querías estar conmigo.**_

_**Me hubiese gustado decirte entonces que no se vivir sin ti pero entonces era pronto y ahora es tarde y yo… aun no lo sabía.**_

* * *

_**Para Logie…**_

_**Cambiemos la historia.**_

* * *

_¿Sabes algo? Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo estúpido que fui contigo._

_No puedo creer que hayas estado enamorado de mí por tanto tiempo y yo… también de ti._

_Ahora es el momento en el que digo que yo también tenía mis tácticas para intentar estar contigo… pero solamente eran consultas con Jo, para intentar hacer algún movimiento, darte alguna señal para que supieras que el amor que yo te tenía… que te tengo es más fuerte que la amistad y todo ese embrollo al que estamos acostumbrados._

_Por otra parte te quiero decir algo, me hubiese gustado que no te marcharas, que siguieras aquí conmigo, que no tuvieras que escribir en la arena "la frase tonta de la semana"_

_Pero ahora creo que es demasiado tarde, no actué como era debido, y no me queda más que solamente cargar con mi culpa._

_Te quiero decir solamente una sola cosa más, una sola cosa que fue la que más te marco, esas palabras que dije sin sentido en un grito cuando Jo se fue…_

"_Preferiría que te hubieras ido tú en lugar de Jo"_

_¿Sabes porque lo dije?_

_Por la simple y sencilla razón, de que si a ti te despedía en el aeropuerto… me propondría declarártelo todo de una buena vez. Me encargaría de que en el último instante te dieras cuenta de que te amaba, de que te amo._

_Te daría un beso, te fueras o te quedaras, esa sería mi despedida, un beso en los labios que nunca olvidaría._

_Si te quedabas haría que nuestras vidas fueran de lo más maravillosas, que cada día que pasaras conmigo fuera inolvidable._

_Pero ahora…_

_Estoy luchando con recuerdos que quieren seguir conmigo, con todo lo que me has hecho recordar con esas cartas que nos has dejado._

_Me hubiese haberte escrito esta carta cuando todo tenía sentido, cuando tenía la oportunidad de que estuvieras conmigo._

_Pero no, me he equivocado y ahora tengo que vivir con mi error de por vida._

_Quiero escribirte algo, algo bonito como has dicho tú, pero donde cambiemos la historia de una buena manera, en la que terminamos bien y esto para empezar ni siquiera ocurre de verdad._

_Pongamos que vuelvo en el tiempo, en un momento específico, que cambio nuestro futuro._

_¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos por comenzar a pelear, el día que se fue Jo?_

_Estaba fingiendo mis lágrimas, Jo me había enseñado a llorar, recuerda que ella también es una genial actriz como lo es Camille que te ayudo a ti._

_James y Carlos siguen en sus lugares, mirándonos con algo de tristeza pero intentando ocupar el lugar perfecto para hacerme sentir mejor._

_-Kenny debes de ser fuerte, ella regresara pronto.- Me dirás con cierta ternura e ilusión en tu voz, para que yo entienda que tú siempre estarás para mí. _

_Seguiré con mis lágrimas fingidas. Para que luego me dedicaras una mirada cálida de nuevo _

_-Kenny pronto estarás bien, yo te ayudare.- te dije con una sonrisa._

_Ahora sabré que si sigo muy dentro de mi actuación, te lastimare de sobremanera, por eso te mirare con ternura, como tú lo estás haciendo para que sepas que todo está bien._

_-Tienes razón Logie, tu estarás siempre para mí.- Te tomare de un brazo y te abrazare con la mayor ternura posible. _

_-¿Cómo me ayudaras?- Te diré de pronto mientras te levanto del suelo, tú de manera automática pasaras tus piernas por mi cintura y tus manos por mi cuello._

_-Yo…- Me dirás con nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas, que me volverá loco en ese instante, sabiendo que mis teorías de amor son reales._

_-¿Nos haremos novios? O ¿De qué manera me ayudaras?- Te diré las mismas palabras que ahora te han herido tanto pero con un tono seductor y tu cuerpo cerca del mío._

_Carlos y James nos miraran sorprendidos, pero luego se perderán en su mundo, dándose un gran beso sin necesidad de tanto drama._

_Tu cabeza la recostaras en mi pecho y dirás algo para intentar evadir el tema._

_-Como se te ocurre eso…- Dejaras la oración en el aire, así me darás una prueba más de que sientes algo por mí._

_-¿Y porque no Logie?- Esa pregunta hará que levantes tu cabeza y dirijas tu mirada para la mía. _

_-¿Te pasa algo?- Me preguntaras, sintiéndote raro por todo lo que está pasando, pero en el fondo y aunque no me lo demuestres en esos instantes estarás de lo más feliz._

_-No pasa nada en lo absoluto.- Me miraras sin entender nada._

_-Pero yo pensé que estabas triste porque Jo se fue de tu v…-No terminaras la oración del todo, porque te plantare un beso en esos momentos._

_Abrirías primeramente tus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, luego te acercaras más, cerraras tus ojos he intentaras que este beso dure lo más que se pueda._

_Luego intentaras soltarte de mis brazos, para correr a esconderte en la habitación que compartimos._

_¿Qué fue eso?- Me dirás sin intentar de zafarte de mis brazos._

_-Te quería decir que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te amo.- Te diré, en esos momentos te abrazaras a mi cuerpo._

_-¡Oh Kenny!- Dirás sonrojado nuevamente y con alegría._

_Caerán algunas lágrimas por tu rostro, hare el intento para limpiarte algunas lágrimas y me miraras de nuevo con ternura._

_-¿Lo de Jo y tu era solamente actuación?- Preguntaras, seguramente me dirás después que fue lo mismo con Camille._

_-Si, solamente te quería tener a mi lado he intente darte celos con Jo, aunque ella me ayudaba mucho para intentar conquistarte… pero no llevaba nunca un plan en marcha.- Diré algo avergonzado.- Creo que ese fue mi gran error._

_Sonreirás como nunca te había visto sonreír._

_-¿En serio?- La inseguridad te dominara y para que me creas te daré nuevamente un beso lleno de amor._

_Nos separaremos en busca de oxígeno._

_-¿Sabes algo? Yo hice lo mismo que tú con Camille.- Confesaras sonrojado._

_-Eso no importa ahora.- Te diré, bajándote al suelo.- Lo único que importa es que te amo más que a nada y que no puedo vivir sin ti un solo segundo.- Nos daremos nuevamente un beso._

_Después de ese hermoso beso, nos separaremos un poco._

_-No quiero que acabe este cuento que acaba de empezar… no quiero acabar escribiendo una carta, una canción, un poema, teniendo que cambiar la historia…- Te diré comenzando nuestra historia de amor._

_Esa escena me la he imaginado de diferentes maneras, pero esta es la que más me ha gustado y la que termina con el final más feliz._

_¿Sabes algo? Yo también quiero escribirte algo bonito, porque de muchas maneras ninguno logro nuestro cometido primordial, ambos nos despediremos y se nos da demasiado mal._

_Lo único debería de hacer es dejar que el tiempo pasara, que te llevara al olvido, pero en lugar de eso sigo escribiendo sin ningún sentido nuestra historia que nunca ocurrirá._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos pueden decir, llamarle a lo que decía cobardía o simplemente poca fe, porque me pudo más el miedo que lo que me dictaba el corazón._

"_Y no escuche al corazón…"_

_Dice la misma canción a la que tu hacer referencia ¿Sabes cuánto me identifico ahora?_

_Espero que no estés perdido en otra ciudad, que no se te olvide que a partir del cuarto whisky se te va la inspiración… que no cierres la puerta de otra fría habitación._

_Es por eso que me despido ahora de ti esperando que vuelvas algún día a mi vida… Si tan solo supiera a qué lugar enviarte esto, sería más fácil…_

_Con amor_

_Kendall Knight._

_Quien sigue buscando un final que no acabe tan mal, pero se queda solamente… cambiando la historia._

* * *

El rubio dejo de leer la carta que acababa de escribir minutos después de que leyera lo que Logie le había dejado.

Actualmente se encontraba como había estado todos los presentes, en el centro de la sala, de pie y con papel en mano, salvo que esta hoja no tenía la letra de su ahora extrañado amado.

Todos los que habían escuchado las cartas del pálido y ahora la del rubio, tenían lágrimas en los ojos, eran muchas emociones para un día y era sorprendente el simple hecho de que todo había ocurrido en un día… bueno prácticamente en un par de horas.

Kendall dejo escapar unas lágrimas, la razón por la que no quería ser "Tú sabes quién" era para no sentirse culpable, idiota, tonto por sentía lo mismo que el pálido, pero ahora esa era su triste realidad.

-Lo que más me pone mal, es que esa historia que escribí nunca ocurrirá.- Dijo Kendall recibiendo la atención de todos en el lugar.- El hecho de saber que Logan me correspondía es algo cruel y saber que nunca le podre decir "Te amo"… me dejo devastado.- Los sollozos del rubio se convirtieron en el único sonido del 2J y casi se podría jurar que de todo Palm Woods.

-¿Por qué no me dices que me amas?- Una voz provino de la puerta, Kendall giro su cabeza y dirigió su mirada lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta y en efecto… ¡AHÍ ESTABA LOGAN!

No llevaba maleta alguna, traía su ropa normal y una gran sonrisa. Kendall no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en contra del pálido, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!- Kendall sonaba histéricamente feliz.

-Salí un rato por un helado…- Balbuceo el genio sin dejar se sonreír.

-¡Por un helado! ¡¿Saliste por un helado mientras sentía que no te volvería a ver?!- Kendall estaba cada vez más enojado con Logan.

-Pero todo esto fue un plan para decirte lo que siento sin necesidad de decírtelo directamente…- Logan tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO!- Grito Kendall.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?! ¡Me preocupaste!-

-¿Pero sirvió para acerté entender que te amo?-

-¡Eres un…- La frase no fue terminada, porque Logie atrapo los labios del rubio antes de que emitieran una palabra más.

El beso que ambos habían esperado, un beso real que no fue como el que habían tenido cuando el rubio estaba a medio dormir.

El líder de la banda se olvidó de su enojo, ahora solamente quería besar a Logan como si fuera lo único que tenía que hacer en su vida.

-¿Estás enojado?- Dijo Logan cuando al fin se separaron del beso.

-No lo sé, Logan Mitchell.- Kendall intento hablar con un tono serio, porque tenía una ancha sonrisa en sus labios….no le funciono.

-Admite que fue algo estresante esto de las cartas… aunque si es verdad todo lo que te escribí y a los demás, solamente no me fui de aquí.- Kendall ahora sintió como todo se ponía en su lugar.

-Estas perdonado Logan, pero júrame que no me volverás a hacer algo parecido.- Kendall hablo algo enojado, pero sobretodo preocupado.

Kendall se puso de pie y le ayudo a Logan a levantarse, todos se dirigieron para Logan y le abrazaron, Carlos y James fueron los últimos, golpeándolo un poco, claro que golpes amistosos y luego dándole un fuerte abrazo, en serio que también sintieron horrible cuando se enteraron que su amigo se iría para siempre.

-¿Son pareja chicos?- Pregunto Logan emocionado, creo que Logan era más impredecible de lo que todos nos esperábamos.

-Si, solamente gracias a ti y tu maldita idea de fingir tu huida.- Carlos le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano y abrazo a su novio James.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que escribí en mi carta?- Soltó de pronto Kendall.

-Sí, cada párrafo, no me esperaba que escribieras algo para mí.- Logan tenía un sonrojo.

-Entonces ¿Sabes que yo también te amo?-

-Y yo a ti.-

Y Kendall levanto a Logie del suelo, el pálido paso de manera automática sus piernas por la cintura del rubio y sus manos en el cuello.

-Es hora de cambiar la historia.- Dijo Kendall y ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso, que cambiaba por completo la historia.

* * *

¡YAY! ¿Se lo esperaban? Creo que no tal cual, pero si querían otro capítulo y pues !Ya esta! en ¿Le habré quitado un poco la magia de la desgracia? Espero que no.

Dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	11. Epilogo: Hemos cambiado la historia

_**Epilogo: Hemos cambiado la historia.**_

* * *

-Logie, despierta.- Un joven rubio estaba recostado en la cama con su actual esposo. Vivían en una hermosa casa de Minnesota.

-¿Qué ocurre Kenny?- Dijo Logan con voz cansada. Seguía teniendo sueño. La habitación era simplemente hermosa y acogedora. Una cama matrimonial se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación. En el extremo derecho se encontraba el ropero y la puerta de salida, Una gran ventana se ubicaba en el lado izquierdo, tenía una cortina blanca que se movía con el leve viento mañanero y múltiples rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar. Otra puerta del lado izquierda era el baño.

Toda la habitación tenía la pared pintada de color blanco y el suelo era completamente de madera.

-Hoy se cumple un año más.- Fue lo único que dijo Kendall, para luego levantarse y caminar para el baño.

"Un año de que" Pensó Logan sin entender, abriendo los ojos de par en par y sentándose en la cama, para quitarse el poco sueño que le quedaba.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- Dijo Kendall, regresando desde el baño, mirando a su novio y luego caminar hasta la cama y sentarse frente al genio.

-La verdad… sospecho que es un aniversario.- Dijo Logan rascándose la nuca. Solamente llevaba puesto unos boxers ajustados, mientras el rubio un pantalón y una playera de tirantes, era algo más conservador.

-Estas cerca, pero quiero salir. Son las once de la mañana y quiero que vayamos al parque.- Sentencio Kendall, Logan solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No me dirás?- Pregunto el pálido de forma seductora, siempre funcionaba para que el rubio soltara la verdad.

-Cuando lleguemos al parque lo recordaras.- Dijo Kendall alejándose de su novio, para no caer y para poder vestirse de una buena vez.

Los chicos se cambiaron a toda prisa. Kendall llevaba un pantalón corto de color blanco, una playera común y corriente de cuello en V con rayas azules marino y blanco… parecía un marinero. Además llevaba unas sandalias.

Logan por su parte un pantalón corto de color negro y una playera de cuello en V de color verde militar y unas sandalias. Era uno de los días más calientes en Minnesota, como siempre en el verano.

En seguida de eso y sin decir una sola palabra, bajaron las escaleras de su casa. Era grande, espaciosa y acogedora para que solamente habitaran ellos dos, pero era interesante que el amor de los dos irradiara por toda la casa.

Kendall salió directamente, dejando a Logan en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kendall regresando a la casa.

-¿No desayunaremos?-

-No, haya lo haremos.- Dijo Kendall.

-¿En frente de todos? ¿Acaso te has vuelto exhibicionista?- Logan y Kendall se partieron en risas, pero el rubio le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, por el comentario de su amado.

-Vámonos ya.- Dijo Kendall mirando a su novio. Salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta con llave. Logan paso su mano por el cuello del rubio y Kendall paso su mano por la espalda del pálido.

Caminaban por la acera abrazados para el parque, que no estaba muy lejos, tal vez a un par de cuadras pero no era mucho en retrospectiva.

Llegaron al parque. Tenía un quiosco donde había varias personas mirando el paisaje. Tenía áreas verdes, con muchos árboles y césped hermoso. Varias bancas alrededor del lugar también yacían en lugares estratégicos para que la gente se sentara.

A esta hora de un sábado en la mañana, predominaban los niños con sus padres. Por el parque había múltiples locales de comida, de artículos electrónicos y demás… era un supermercado al aire libre.

-Ven espérame en esta banca.- Kendall sentó a Logie en una de las bancas y se alejó a paso lento mientras su novio lo observaba.

De un momento a otro Logie perdió de vista a su amado y él dirigió su mirada al cielo azul lleno de nubes, en serio que era un día hermoso… le recordaba a algo importante pero ¿qué?

-Ten.- Kendall se sentó y desconcertó a Logie un poco, pero al mirar lo que le tendía con la mano, recordó lo que festejaban en ese día.

-Gracias por el helado.- Dijo Logan, hoy hace cerca de quince años, dentro de unas horas más, era el aniversario de la rara declaración que había hecho el pálido.- Ahora recuerdo que a estas horas estaba por la ciudad con mi helado.- Dijo Logan riéndose con ganas.

-Mientras que yo sentía que me moría a cada segundo.- Kendall sonó neutral, al parecer tenía algo de rencor y amor cuando recordaba todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya hace mucho de eso!- Logan se intentó defender pero era inútil.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz, hace quince años que nos volvimos novios y dentro de unos meses serán cinco de feliz matrimonio contigo Logie.- Kendall estaba emotivo por la fecha.

-Y hace unos cinco años también que desapareció Big Time Rush y le dimos pasó a nuestros sueños.- Comento el pálido con ánimos, recordando ahora todo como el rubio.

-Jamie siguió con su carrera de cantante, modelo y actor… debería de tener su grupo de los "James"- Los chicos se comenzaron a reír.

-Carlitos es policía… aunque la verdad no trabaja ¿O sí?- El genio no estaba seguro de todo.

-No, viven de las regalías de la banda y del trabajo de James… solamente porque James le prohíbe que se exponga, es muy sobreprotector.- Kendall sonaba divertido por las acciones de sus amigos.

-Ahora eres un gran jugador de hockey ¿no era lo que querías?-

-Por supuesto que si Logie. Tu eres uno de los mejores médicos del país ¿A que era tu sueño?- Kendall estaba emocionado por lo que seguía.

-Por supuesto y todo salió bien solamente porque no me marche sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós.-

-Pero espero que la frase tonta de tu vida se convierta en la razón de tu existir, como lo es del mío.-

-Claro que si Kenny.- Los chicos se terminaron el helado por fin.

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa que quiero que escuches con atención.- Kendall saco del bolsillo.- No digas nada.- Dijo el rubio antes de que Logan emitiera sonido.

El papel, era un sobre, decía _"Para Logie… porque cambiamos la historia"_

Saco el contenido del sobre que era una carta.

* * *

_Logie, ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?_

_Si no sabes, pues te amo con todo mi corazón… aunque me has explicado una y otra vez que todos los sentimientos son causados por el cerebro, pero se escucha mejor que "Te amo con todo mi cerebro"_

_Espero haberte causado una risa._

_Recuerdo con claridad cómo ha cambiado nuestra vida desde aquellas acciones tuyas que fueron solamente para conquistarme… o eso quiero creer del todo, porque creo que me querías hacer sufrir un poco._

_Ese es el primer recuerdo hermoso que tengo para decirte que cambiamos la historia._

_Ahora, el bello momento de nuestro noviazgo que pasó lo inevitable después de tanto cariño y algo de calentura. Nuestra primera vez… que no fue como me la esperaba, no me mal entiendas fue genial, pero el hecho de que fueras tú el dominante me sorprendió mucho._

_Ese es el segundo recuerdo hermoso que tengo para decirte que cambiamos la historia._

_Tengo un par de recuerdos que no me agradan tanto, pero el hecho de que a veces no estamos juntos por mi trabajo o por el tuyo me ponen algo afligido pero en una relación amorosa debe de haber ciertas dificultades ¿No es así?_

_Primer recuerdo algo triste, pero que nos ha ayudado a cambiar la historia._

_Nuestra primera pelea fuerte… te fuiste de la casa por dos días._

_Estaba tan preocupado y triste que cuando llegaste a la casa de nuevo, no podía estar enojado contigo… y me gusto la forma en que nos reconciliamos… solamente diré que no pude caminar bien por al menos una semana y mis compañeros del equipo se burlaban de mí, que soy el capitán._

_Ese recuerdo esta entre hermoso, pervertido y a vergonzante… digamos que me gusto._

_Nuestra boda…_

_No tengo que decirte lo feliz que estuve cuando me propusiste matrimonio el día de mi cumpleaños enfrente de toda mi familia, tu familia y algunos amigos… fue simplemente maravilloso._

_El día de la boda… fue espectacular, no sé con qué palabras explicártelo, pero seguramente sabrás que está dentro de mi corazón ese momento maravilloso._

_Otro recuerdo más._

_Ahora solamente te puedo decir que hemos tenido toda una vida juntos y me sorprende muchísimo que no nos hemos separado como muchas amistades o parejas._

_Te escribo esto solamente para agradecerte que hicieras eso de las cartas, que me haya cambiado la vida… que nos ha cambiado la vida._

_Por eso no quiero que me ganes como lo hiciste aquella vez, no quiero escribir esto como último instante, no quiero que todo este perdido para decirte todo lo que siento._

_Un recuerdo más, solamente uno._

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la playa? _

_Lo que escribiste me dejo impactado pero contento._

"_Te amo Kendall Knight, mi frase tonta de la semana"_

_Es algo raro, pero me marco mucho y eso no lo puedes remplazar con otro recuerdo._

_Te amo Logan Mitchell y espero estar contigo cada día de mi vida, que sigamos con nuestra rutina, de querernos cada vez más y más, sin otra cosa más que hacer o sentir._

_Solamente te quiero decir que…_

_Yo no me quiero marchar sin hacer ruido para no decirte adiós._

* * *

Kendall dejo de leer y miro a Logan que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias Kenny.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pálido.

-Gracias a ti por cambiar la historia.- Kendall y Logan se unieron en un beso, sabiendo que su historia había cambiado, que no terminaron con aquel final triste que les deparara el destino… que ninguno se marchó sin hacer ruido para no decirse... _adiós._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer este último capítulo. No sé quién les dijo que el anterior era el último porque yo no fui, no salió ni una palabra de mi teclado, lo juro XD

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo este fic, son muchos, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón, los quería mencionar, pero la verdad estoy estudiando para unos exámenes que tendré mañana sábado (la vida no es justa conmigo XD) y por eso me evito mencionarlos, porque me tardaría un poco más… pero aun así GRACIAS…. ¡Qué más da! Los mencionare XD _Nuria De Maslow,_ _LuizRusherBoy,_ _EarthBird,_ _YunaNeko13,_ _Manuel Uchiha,_ _Just Kogan,_ _LittleGrayPony, moveslikecurt,_ _RealLover,_ _xime maslow, Huchapotamo,_ _Dreizel,_ _ville2792, Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter… creo que son todos, pero solamente tome a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior XD Así es que si estuviste siguiendo esta historia y dejaste algunos reviews, considérate dentro de los agradecimientos._

Dejen sus reviews, porque son importantes para mí y según muchos de ustedes esta ha sido de mis mejores historias y eso me pone feliz.

Me marcho sin hacer ruido para no decirles adiós.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
